La verdadera Sharpay Evans
by andrea.zelaya.969300
Summary: Fingir ser fuerte porque eres débil. La verdadera Sharpay Evans saldrá a flote mientras que la verdadera Gabriella Montez también lo hace.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: HSM no me pertenece y con High School Musical quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._**

 **Oneshot: La verdadera Sharpay Evans.**

* * *

¿Recuerdan ese lugar hermoso lleno de plantas donde alguna vez Troy llevo a la señorita Montez, en East High?. Bueno ahora este lugar lo encontró cierta rubia de apellido Evans pero hay un detalle… Ella esta… ¿llorando?.

Así como lo leen, Sharpay Evans la mujer que se mostraba fuerte ahora estaba derramando lágrimas ¿causa? Un pequeño mal entendido con Gabriella donde intervino Taylor y al final se entrometió Chad defendiendo a su novia sin embargo ese joven de color tenia algunas formas de decir las verdades tanto que molestaron a la rubia y decidió correr hacia ningún lugar dejando ahí a los ya mencionados y a su hermano Ryan muy preocupado. —Tu hermana se merece eso y mucho más Ryan Evans— le respondió molesto el basquetbolista de tez morena.

—Tal vez ella no sea la mejor alumna de East High pero… sigue siendo mi hermana y la defenderé con uñas y garras, no espero que lo entiendas o lo entiendan— hizo una pausa para mirar a las 2 chicas y después continuar mirando a Chad. —Los ayude en el verano pero ahora mi hermana me necesita.

Y con esto se fue. —Me dejo sorprendida Ryan— dijo Kelsi.

La rubia llego hasta un bello lugar lleno de plantas y se sintió bien estando ahí, se sentó en una banquita y empezó a llorar apretando sus puños, sintiendo ira y una gran tristeza ¿Por qué ellos no llegaron antes para que vieran como era realmente esa señorita perfecta matemática? Solo porque ella se equivocó algunas veces ¿siempre era la villana? ¡Oh! Esos chicos de East High no conocían al verdadero lobo y lo tenían siempre a su lado en especial Troy.

El joven de apellido Bolton estaba caminando cercas de su lugar favorito donde solía llevar seguido a su actual novia y hacían más que simplemente comer y disfrutar de la bella vista pero dejando eso de lado hubo algo que llamo la atención de Troy. ¿Una chica llorando? Y en su lugar secreto.

Su curiosidad era insaciable necesitaba saber que estudiante de East High estaba llorando y de esa manera el joven se detuvo un momento ya que le había llegado un mensaje de Gabriella para que almorzaran juntos el basquetbolista se limitó a bloquear el teléfono y con suma cautela se acercó cuán grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Sharpay Evans llorando. —¿Sharpay? — dijo para si en un tono bajo.

—No puedo más… ser débil y tener que fingir ser fuerte para que no me derrumbe nadie pero… esto es tan cansado— dialogo la joven secándose las lágrimas amargas.

Troy estaba sorprendido y a la vez preocupado pero cuando cayó en cuenta de esto se preguntó ¿Por qué le estaba preocupando Sharpay? Ella no ha sido la mejor compañera de escuela que digamos y con Gabriella ni se diga sin embargo no dejaba de estar preocupado ¿Qué pudo tumbar a Sharpay? Una estudiante tan apasionada en el teatro y la música.

¿Qué le paso a la Sharpay que siempre vio por los pasillos de East High? ¿Quién era esta Sharpay tan indefensa?.

—Sé que cometí errores y estos llegaron a lastimar a mis compañeros en especial a Gabriella y a Kelsi pero a quien más puse en situaciones incomodas fue a mi querido basquetbolista Troy…

La joven sonrió triste. —Es tan irónico, fingí ser fuerte y trate de separar a Troy de Gabriella y me termine alejando de todos… Ryan es el único que sigue conmigo… quisiera estar como el, con amigos— dejo escapar un gran suspiro.

El joven Bolton estaba tan sorprendido por lo que estaba escuchando que en su mente paso la idea de querer correr y abrazar a Sharpay hasta que sacudió su cabeza. " ¿En qué estás pensando Troy?".

Se paró dispuesto a ir directo con la Evans y abrazarla pero luego reacciono, no estaría bien visto así que se limitó y solo coloco su mano sobre el hombro de la joven. —Sharpay ¿Estas bien? — interrogo el chico dejando estética a la rubia. —Tr..Troy…

Fue lo único que salió de su boca. —¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué la gran Sharpay Evans está aquí sola y llorando? — dijo el chico acto seguido tomo asiento a su lado, la chica se giró y se limpió las lágrimas. —No es tu asunto…

Claro ella le dirá la verdad y este seguramente no le creería que ha vivido un tiempo engañado de como es realmente la señorita Montez. —Oye llevamos tiempo conociéndonos creí que había confianza pero si no quieres hablar bien— dijo y cuando se paró sintió la mano de Sharpay tomando la suya. —¿Me regalarías unos minutos de tu tiempo? — interrogo ella.

Ninguno dijo nada, no era necesario la rubia simplemente quería estar con Troy unos minutos. —Troy… gracias— dijo la chica y se puso de pie mostrando una sonrisa. —Espero… seas feliz realmente te lo mereces.

Dijo la Evans y se fue dejando al Bolton sorprendido ¿Esa era en realidad Sharpay?.

¿Continuara?.

* * *

 _Este es un pequeño fragmento de una imagen que paso por mi cabeza sobre... que tal si Sharpay no fuera lo que todos en realidad pensábamos y a quien siempre vimos como la buena fuera en realidad la malvada... Esta idea surgió al leer un fanfic sobre la misma situación y la autora de nombre "MoonNaruSasu " Agradezco tanto de ella ya que fue la inspiración para este corto... Y simplemente quiero saber su opinion, les gustaria una continuadad sobre esta historia, que fue lo que Gabriella le dijo a Sharpay? Troy se dara cuenta, los demas lo haran? Sera aun a tiempo? Que podria pasar?._

 _Fingir ser fuerte porque somos débiles, eso le paso a Sharpay aquí._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: HSM no me pertenece y con High School Musical quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._**

 **Fanfiction: La verdadera Sharpay Evans.**

* * *

Capitulo: 2.

Después de esa extraña escena que Troy vio, Sharpay llorando además de la pequeña charla que tuvieron ¿le deseo ser feliz sin ella? ¿el mundo estaba de cabeza? Eran las interrogantes que andaban por la cabeza del joven basquetbolista, su actual novia, la señorita Montez estaba comiendo y noto que su lince no lo hacía. —Troy ¿todo esta bien? — cuestiono algo preocupada.

El joven despertó de sus pensamientos y la miro. —Perdón ¿dijiste algo? — respondió, la joven negó con la cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. —Tú andas extraño mi lince ¿Qué ocurre?.

—Bueno ya que lo preguntas, linda necesito saber ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió ayer con Sharpay? — dijo por fin el joven Bolton, la chica matemática hizo una cara de pocos amigos y dejo su sándwich en la mesita, ellos estaban en su escondite favorito (la azotea de la escuela). —Lo que paso es que ya sabes cómo es Sharpay, es una pesada y siempre intenta separarnos y te consta ¿no es así?, Ayer no fue la excepción y pues llegaron Taylor y Chad quienes la pusieron en su lugar, es todo mi lince— explico la joven para después abrazarlo, Troy presentía que algo no hilaba bien en la historia de su novia ¿Qué seria?.

Gabriella se dio cuenta que su novio no dijo nada más al contrario estaba muy silencioso y el abrazo apenas y lo correspondió. —Troy… ¿me crees verdad? — cuestiono la chica dejándolo de abrazar y mirándolo fijo, el joven asintió pero le mintió… Algo no andaba bien en esa historia que parecía ser cierta, el basquetbolista presentía que había algo más…

Troy Bolton no era un tonto y sabía que faltaba alguna pieza en el rompecabezas, aunque quisiera dejar de lado aquella escena que tuvo con Sharpay no podía, quería saber qué fue lo que la tumbo, busco respuestas con su mejor amigo Chad.

Los 2 se encontraban entrenando su deporte favorito, solo ellos dos como era cuando tenían que hablar algo importante. —¿Qué ocurre amigo? — cuestiono el joven de piel morena, Troy atrapo el balón y encesto. —Necesito que me digas que paso ayer con la reina del hielo…

Chad soltó una risa. —Amigo te lo perdiste aunque yo igual me perdí los primeros minutos de la charla, solo llegue cuando Sharpay le estaba diciendo cosas a Taylor y fue cuando me metí en la discusión por supuesto la deje en su lugar y salió llorando ¿puedes creerlo? La reina del hielo salió llorando jaja debiste haberla visto.

—Chad ¿crees que es gracioso lastimar a los demás? — interrogo Troy mientras seguían entrenando, Chad tomo el balón. —Si se trata de la reina del hielo, si lo es.

—No somos como ella— respondió Bolton quien le arrebató el balón y encesto por segunda vez. —¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que le pase a un Evans? — cuestiono Chad tomando el balón y parando en seco el entrenamiento que tenían ambos.

—Desde el momento en que vi que ustedes se estaban convirtiendo en lo mismo que Sharpay.

—¿Lo mismo? Viejo debes de estar bromeando, ella es la mala y por una vez que la pusiéramos en su lugar ¿Te vas a sentir mal? Ni siquiera estuviste ahí Troy, ella estaba menospreciando a las chicas y quien no es ella la que siempre intenta separarte de Gabriella ¿miento? — cuestiono el joven de tez morena, su amigo estaba cambiando hacía con la rubia ¿Por qué?.

—Ese no es el punto— dijo y se encamino a las duchas.

Inconforme con las pláticas de su novia y su mejor amigo, busco una última opinión sobre los hechos del día anterior, Taylor estaba resolviendo algunos problemas en su hora libre, Troy llega y toma asiento junto a ella acto seguido le plantea la pregunta de ¿Qué ocurrió ayer entre Sharpay y Gabriella?.

—Solo recuerdo que Sharpay pidió hablar con Gabriella a solas cuando me di cuenta tenían más de 15 minutos que habían salido para charlar toma la decisión de buscar a mi mejor amiga y que bueno que lo hice ya que Sharpay y ella estaban en una especie de discusión obviamente me metí para defender a Gabriella a lo que Sharpay dijo que no era tanto mi asunto que dejara que arreglaran las cosas ella y Gabriella, Chad escucho y fue cuando se metió en plena discusión. Él dijo "No tienes ningún derecho a fastidiarnos la vida los 3 años en East High ¿Por qué no eres como Ryan? El tipo es más agradable que tú por montones, la reina del hielo solo lastima pero va siendo hora de que le den una lección, nadie en esta escuela te aprecia o extrañaría si te largaras ¡nos harías un gran favor!" Y no recuerdo más, fueron muchas cosas las que dijimos, ella empezó a llorar eso realmente me sorprendió pero aún más me dejo anonadada cuando Sharpay bajo su rostro y susurro "lo siento" acto seguido corrió de ahí ¿puedes creerlo? Sigo sin procesar ese "lo siento".

.

.

.

—Te juro Ryan que ya no soporto a los amigos de Troy— soltó la joven rubia, estaba aferrada a su hermano, había sido un día largo en la escuela sobre todo porque la bola de basquetbolistas se la pasaban burlándose de ella siempre que pasaba por donde estuvieran, eso irritaba ella simplemente los ignoraba ¿pero por cuánto? Para todo había límites. —Creen conocerme pero la verdad es que no me conocen ni un pelo— dijo la chica.

—Lo se Sharp y de mi cuenta corre que no te volverán a molestar o hacer llorar— dijo el joven Evans abrazándola más fuerte. —Gracias Ryan pero no quiero que te metas en problemas por mi…

—Sharp eres mi hermana y yo te cuido— le respondió el chico y la joven sonrió.

Pocas veces ocurría pero hoy era un día de esos, la joven rubia se había quedado dormida en la cama de su hermano y el chico Evans aprovecho la oportunidad para hablar con su madre, necesitaba un consejo.

—¿Qué debo hacer mami? — le pregunto el chico una vez que le conto lo que estaba pasando, la sra. Evans sonrio. —Eres un buen hijo y el mejor hermano que Sharpay podría tener, sugiero que la lleves a pasear así ella despejara su mente y tal vez encuentre la solución a su problema, una idea sería el parque de diversiones que vino a la ciudad ¿Qué te parece? — sugirió la señora Evans al tiempo que le entregaba un folleto a su hijo sobre el lugar donde estaba el parque de atracciones y todos los puestos que habrían. —Sé que le gustara a tu hermana, ambos amaban ir a ese tipo de lugares y que la lleves ahora creo que le traerá buenos recuerdos.

—¡Tienes razón! ¡Sera fantástico! — exclamo Ryan acto seguido le planto un beso a su madre y se despidió.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente en East High, en hora libre para ser exactos Ryan aprovecha para decirle a Sharpay sobre la sorpresa. —Sharp te tengo algo especial mañana viernes…

—¿Una sorpresa Ryan? — interrogo la chica. —Algo por el estilo, sé que te encantara así que debes estar lista saliendo de East High nos iremos al… ¡parque de diversiones! — dijo muy emocionado.

—Ryan hace mucho que dejamos de ir a esos lugares, no tengo muchos ánimos de ir— respondió la joven mientras guardaba su maquillaje en su bolsita rosada, su hermano la tomo de las manos y la miro fijo. —No aceptare un "no" por respuesta Sharp esto lo necesitas tanto como yo.

La chica suspiro y sonrió. —Bien, iré pero es más por ti que por mi.

Estos planes llegaron a odios de la señorita Montez y se le ocurrió algo interesante…

—Troy deberíamos ir al parque de diversiones ¿no te parece? Invitemos a Taylor, Chad y Kelsi— dialoga la chica matemática, ellos se encontraban en su lugar favorito, las clases ya habían acabo pero tenía que hablar con Troy sobre eso.

El lince analizo las cosas por un momento y después se emocionó. —Sera fantástico.

El día había llegado y curiosamente Troy y sus amigos fueron el mismo día a la misma hora en la que los hermanos Evans fueron al lugar.

 _¿Qué pasara en el parque de diversiones?._

 _¿Continuara?._

* * *

 _Saludos! Quiero agradecer especialmente a KurisuOkabe50 por alentarme a continuar esta pequeña historia de Troy y Sharpay, un beso y un abrazo a todos los que la lean y los invito a dejarme un review :3._


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: HSM no me pertenece y con High School Musical quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._**

 **Fanfiction: La verdadera Sharpay Evans.**

* * *

Capítulo 3.

Los estudiantes de East High habían llegado al parque de diversiones.

—Bien ¿A qué juego vamos primero? — Pregunta emocionada Kelsi quien traía una boina blanca, una blusa de botones lila y un chaleco que hacia juego con su boina además de un pantalón de mezclilla y zapatos del mismo color que su blusa, su cabello estaba suelto. —Yo opino que vayamos a la montaña rusa— dijo Chad lleno de energía quien estaba abrazando a su querida novia Taylor, el joven traía una playera color naranja y un pantalón de mezclilla además de unos tenis que hacían juego con su playera. Taylor por su parte traía un short blanco y una blusa verde, una diadema del mismo color que su blusa y unas sandalias blancas.

—Es una buena idea Chad ¿vemos Gabi? — interrogo Troy dándole la mano a su novia quien acepto, la joven Montez miraba a todos lados despistadamente para encontrar a los Evans y poner en marcha su plan. Troy traía una playera color blanca y las mangas eran azul marino, pantalón de mezclilla y sus tenis favoritos por su lado Gabriella traía un vestido color negro con estampado de flores y sandalias rosas.

.

.

.

Los hermanos Evans llegan al estacionamiento claro en el carro rosa de Sharpay. —Bueno esta tarde será de hermanos— dijo con emoción Ryan, la rubia sonrió y asintió, guardo las llaves en su bolso y caminaron hasta la gran entrada. —¿Te trae buenos recuerdos esto? — le pregunta Ryan una vez que están dentro del gran parque de diversiones.

—Por supuesto Ryan, muy buenos recuerdos— sonríe la señorita Evans, su hermano la mira con alegría y luego la toma de la mano acto seguido empiezan a correr a un puesto. —¡Mira! ¿Recuerdas que era bueno en este juego? — le pregunto, la chica asintió. —Eras el mejor.

El rubio paga para el juego que consistía meter cierta cantidad de canicas en algunos hoyos y dependiendo del hoyo este tenía unos números, sumando esos números era el premio que te correspondía normalmente Ryan Evans lograba los mejores números. A los 5 minutos Sharpay Evans traía un hermoso unicornio rosado, su hermano lo había ganado en el juego.

Ryan traía una playera rosa claro, un pantalón de mezclilla y tenis blancos con negro y… por primera vez el Evans no traía boina. Sharpay Evans traía un short de mezclilla y una blusa de color turquesa, estaba maquillada ligeramente y su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta además traía una flor de adorno en su cabeza color celeste, la chica traía unas sandalias hermosas que hacían juego con su blusa.

20 Minutos habían transcurrido desde que los hermanos Evans habían llegado y ya habían jugado alrededor de 5 juegos, Ryan había ganado un unicornio para su hermana y tenía otro peluche que era un panda de ojos verdes. —Supongo que ese es para Kelsi ¿no? — interrogo la rubia mientras tomaban asiento en uno de los tantos puestos de comida que había, Ryan se puso algo sonrojado. —¿Qué? Es… ¿muy obvio que me gusta? — respondió su hermano.

—Un poco Ryan pero honestamente si te gusta Kelsi ¿Por qué te has tardado tanto? Invítala a salir estoy segura que no te rechazara— le respondió la rubia con una bella sonrisa. —Lo hare el lunes en la escuela— contesto el joven al tiempo que empezaron a ver el menú.

A unos cuantos metros de distancia, estaban los linces caminando después de ir a la casa del terror. —¡Wow! Es la mejor casa del terror a la que he ido— dijo Chad pero su novia lo golpeo con el codo. —¿Estas bromeando? ¡No volveremos a entrar a ese lugar! ¡Estubo espantoso! — dijo la morena al tiempo que abrazaba de Chad y este le da un beso en la cabeza. —Tranquila Taylor, yo te protegeré.

—Yo tuve mucho miedo— dijo Gabriella quien seguía abrazada de Troy. —¿Enserio les dio tanto miedo? A mí me pareció divertido ese lugar— dijo Kelsi.

La plática continuo pero la joven Montez diviso a los rubios a unos cuantos metros y era la señal para iniciar su plan. —¡Chicos! Vayamos por algo de tomar en aquel puesto— señalo la joven quien tomo a Troy de la mano y caminaron rumbo a aquel sitio. —Bueno— dijeron los tres restantes.

—Oh oh…— dijo Ryan llamando la atención de su hermana quien seguía viendo el menú. —¿Qué ocurre hermano? — cuestiono la chica y cuando alzo la mirada para ver a su hermano se dio cuenta que el chico estaba mirando hacia detrás de ella, la chica se giró y los vio… Vio a Troy y a sus amigos venir hacia ellos. —Oh genial…

Susurro para si la chica. —¡Esperen! Ahí está la reina del hielo— dijo Chad, todos se detuvieron y Gabriella se giró hacia ellos. —Oh vamos linces, no nos detendremos por ella digo ahí está Ryan y él es nuestro amigo ¿no? Hay que saludarlo. ¿Kelisi, vienes conmigo verdad?.

—Ammm si supongo— respondió la chica de lentes no muy segura.

.

.

.

Ni la misma Sharpay Evans sabía cómo habían terminado Troy, Gabriella, Chad, Taylor y Kelsi sentados con ellos. ¿Cómo zafarse de ellos? No es que los odiara, la única que no podía soportar que estuviera ahí era Garbiella, algo no le caía bien de ella pero ni hablar era a quien Troy había escogido y ella solo deseaba que Troy fuera feliz.

—Bien Troy hay que ir por nuestro llavero— dijo Gabriella poniéndose de pie y tomando al joven Bolton de la mano. —Espera ¿Cuál llavero? — interrogo le joven basquetbolista. —Vámonos Troy ¡se nos hará tarde para el llavero! — exclamo la chica y desapareció entre la multitud con Troy.

—Chad quiero ir a la rueda de la fortuna, hay una linda leyenda— dijo Taylor llamando la atención de los 3 restantes. —¿Una leyenda? — preguntaron Sharpay y Kelsi al mismo tiempo, ambas chicas se miraron y soltaron una pequeña risa. —Si… dicen que si te subes a la rueda de la fortuna con tu pareja en los asientos que tienen forma de corazón, su amor será eterno— explico la joven matemática.

—¿Crees en eso? — cuestiono Ryan confundido, Taylor lo miro algo molesta. —¡Claro! Las matemáticas son una cosa pero el amor es otra— respondio y puso de pie. —Andando cariño— le dijo al joven Danforth acto seguido este se puso de pie y se fue. —¡Los veo el lunes chicos! — se despidió Chad y mientras iban rumbo a la rueda de la fortuna Taylor iba algo seria. —¿Qué ocurre Taylor? — le pregunto su novio.

—No lo sé Chad… ¿no sentiste que estuvimos muy bien con Sharpay hace unos minutos? Es decir… pudimos hablar con ella sin que nos hiciera sentir menos— le dijo la morena, Chad asimilo un poco las cosas. —Deja de pensar en eso tanto y centrémonos en nosotros— respondió le joven abrazando a su novia y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Ahora solo estaban los Evans y Kelsi. —Tal vez sea hora de irme— dijo la chica de lentes poniéndose de pie, Sharpay se paró de inmediato. —De ninguna manera aún hay mucho que ver en el parque de diversiones ¿no es así Ryan? —

El rubio asintió y tomo todo el valor que pudo acto seguido le ofreció el peluche a Kelsi. —Es… para ti.

La joven de lentes estaba sorprendida pero tomo el peluche entre sus brazos. —¡Gracias! Esta precioso— respondió y en un impulso le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Los 3 iban caminado cuando Sharpay se detuvo, Kelsi y Ryan se giraron. —Yo.. Amm Kelsi quiero pedirte una disculpa te he hecho cosas horribles y tú has sido muy amable con todos… Espero que algún día me puedas perdonar, no podre cambiar los malos ratos que te he hecho pasar pero puedo prometer ser mejor compañera de escuela y bueno si tú me lo permites una buena amiga…—

Kelsi se quedó sin palabras, no esperaba esa disculpa de Sharpay, tampoco esperaba que se pudiera hablar tan bien con la Evans mucho menos que Ryan le regalara un peluche esa noche ¿todo esto está bien?. La señorita Nielsen no supo que decir así que solo le dio un abrazo. —Todo está bien entre nosotros Sharpay.

.

.

.

—¡Ese era tu plan desde el inicio! ¿Qué Sharpay y Ryan se quedaran con Kelsi? Y así arruinar su momento de hermanos— dijo el joven basquetbolista algo tenso.

—Por supuesto Troy o ¿Qué? No me vas a negar que es divertido arruinarle los planes a Sharpay así como ella intento arruinar los nuestros en muchas ocasiones— le respondió la joven Montez.

—No es el punto ser igual que ella Gabriella— dialogo el joven molesto. —¡Cielos! No sé por qué te molesta tanto Troy— refunfuño la chica cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Es la acción Gabriella! ¿Qué paso en esa discusión realmente? Desde ese entonces te noto diferente y esta actitud nueva para nada me gusta.

—Tal vez esta sea la verdadera Garbiella Montez cariño— respondió la chica enojada. —Bien, tal vez no me quede con esta Gabriella.

Y antes de que la joven pudiera decir algo el joven Bolton ya la había dejado sola.

.

.

.

El joven basquetbolista estaba confundido ¿desde cuándo su novia era así? Es decir que tuviera planes con malicia ¿desde cuándo se podía tener una conversación tan agradable con Sharpay? Sharpay… ¡Sharpay! ¿Por qué ahora su cabeza pensaba en la señorita Evans? Desde aquella platica donde la vio llorar todo cambio…

Estaba tan centrado en estos pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de lo lejos que estaba de las atracciones sin embargo algo llamo su atención… ¿alguien estaba cantando?.

— _Quizá no fue coincidencia encontrarme contigo… tal vez esto lo hizo el destino._

Esa preciosa voz… Troy no pudo resistirlo y se dejó guiar por la hermosa voz, se le hacía familiar pero no lograba ubicarla hasta que se dio cuenta que era… La hermana de Ryan.

Sharpay estaba sentada en el piso y en sus manos tenía un pedazo de papel y una pluma a su lado estaba el unicornio que Ryan le había regalado. — _Y así me recuerdes y tengas presente… Que mi corazón está colgando en tus manos, cuidado, cuidado, que mi corazón está colgando en tus manos…_

Troy no pudo resistir y camino directo a Sharpay pero sin que se diera cuenta, leyó un poco la canción y empezó a tomar el ritmo. —No perderé la esperanza de hablar contigo, no me importa qué dice el destino— siguió cantando el joven pero esto desconcertó a Sharpay. —¡Troy! — exclamo.

—Hola Sharpay— le dijo amistoso. —¿pero que estas haciendo? — le interrogo la chica. —¡Casi me matas del susto! — exclamo acto seguido de darle un leve golpe. —Auch— se quejó a manera de broma el joven basquetbolista y tomo asiento con ella. —Bueno en realidad no tenía mucho que hacer y caminando termine aquí, tu canción es fabulosa ¿puedo? — dijo estrechando la mano para leer un poco más sobre la canción.

La chica suspiro y le presto el papel. —Digamos que necesitaba un tiempo a solas así que vine aquí y empecé a escribirla mi inspiración fueron Ryan y Kelsi, espero que algún día ellos puedan cantarla.

—¿Necesito tener tu aroma conmigo? — cuestiono leyendo una parte de la canción, Sharpay se cruzó de brazos. —No soy la mejor componiendo ¿ok? ¿tienes alguna mejor idea? — le cuestiono la joven alzando una ceja.

—Y si mejor pones _Quiero tener tu fragancia conmigo y beberme de ti lo prohibido._

— _Sabes que estoy colgando en tus manos, Así que no me dejes caer, Sabes que estoy colgando en tus manos_ — continuo Sharpay, su rostro estaba ahora feliz. — _Te envió poemas de mi puño y letra_ — continuo Troy quien leía la canción.

— _Te envió canciones de 4:40_ — canto Sharpay. — _Y así me recuerdes y tengas presente que mi corazón está colgando en tus manos…_

Ambos se miraron y estaban listos para cantar juntos. — _Cuidado, cuidado que mi corazón está colgando en tus manos, que mi corazón está colgando en tus manos…_

Ambos se observaron por unos segundos y sorprendentemente Troy sintió una necesidad por besar los labios de Sharpay, empezó a cortar la distancia que había entre ellos y estando a casi nada de besarla ella reacciona. —Troy tienes novia ¿lo olvidas? Y se llama Gabriella Montez.

La rubia toma sus cosas y cuando esta por irse es sujetada de la muñeca por Troy haciéndola girar. —No sé qué me está pasando contigo…

—No juegues con la "reina del hielo" ya que siempre es ella la que sale lastimada— dijo y se fue dejando a Troy Bolton muy confundido.

¿Continuara?.

* * *

Un cordial saludo a todos los que siguen esta pequeña historia! Hoy quiero agradecer especialmente a dos personas:

 ** _KurisuOkabe50:_**

 ****Porque apoyaste esta historia desde el inicio y agradezco que sigas cada capítulo y espero que el final te guste :3.

 ** _Annamria:_**

 ****Gracias por tu comentario, no hablo este idioma pero uso el google traductor.

Espero que esto este traducido correcto...

Espero leerte nuevamente, un beso y un abrazo.

/

Köszönjük megjegyzéseit, nem beszélek ezt a nyelvet, de a Google fordítóját használom.

Remélem, ez helyesen lefordítva ...

Remélem, hogy újra olvastam, egy csók és egy ölelés.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: HSM no me pertenece y con High School Musical quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._**

 **Fanfiction: La verdadera Sharpay Evans.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4.**

Y ahí estaba Troy Bolton tendido en su cama tratando de procesar lo que había ocurrido esa noche donde fue con su novia y sus amigos al parque de atracciones ¿Por qué quiso besar a Sharpay? Lo más extraño es que cuando cantaron juntos sintió una emoción indescriptible, sintió más de lo que ha sentido con Gabriela cuando cantan y tocando ese tema tenía mucho que la joven pareja no cantaba…

—¿Qué me esta pasando? — se preguntó para sí pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su madre avisándole que era hora de cenar.

Mientras tanto una rubia hermosa salía de su baño al tiempo que secaba su cabello con una toalla rosada. —¿A qué estás jugando Troy? — se preguntó dentro de su cabeza, recordó la plática que tuvieron en la azotea y el casi beso… Si Sharpay había intentado separarlo de la señorita Montez pero tenía una buena razón, presentía que esa tipa no le traería nada bueno a Troy y además puede ser muy buena actuando si se lo propone, si hay algo que la Evans sabia era que una mujer puede aparentar ser débil y en verdad es alguien fuerte claro esto era lo contrario a ella.

Sus pensamientos dejaron de lado a Gabriella y el momento donde Troy y ella cantaron volvió a recordarlo como si de un disco rayado se tratara, disfruto esos minutos con Troy sin duda alguna, luego a su mente llego la charla que tuvo con Gabriella…

 _Flashback_

 _—_ _Gabriela ¿podemos hablar un momento?_ _— Cuestiono la rubia, la ya mencionada estaba en su mesa-banco charlando con Taylor quien miro sorprendida a Sharpay, la señorita matemática asintió y salieron del aula de clases. —Gaby no tardes recuerda que la clase empezara dentro de poco— dijo Taylor quien solo recibió una sonrisa por parte de su amiga._

 _Ya apartadas y en uno de los pasillos no tan concurridos Sharpay soltó un suspiro. —Mira Gabriella sé que no he sido la mejor compañera de clases y que en más de una ocasión trate de arruinar tu relación con Troy sin embargo… Estoy arrepentida— dijo con toda franqueza, Gabriella la miro sin decir nada._

 _—Yo… quiero que las cosas fluyan bien este año y si es posible que seamos amigas, claro no espero que eso pase rápido ya que hice demasiadas cosas que no creo que olvides pero si dejamos el pasado y forjamos un mejor futuro con una grandiosa amistad ¡será fantástico!._

 _Dice la joven rubia emocionada, la joven Montez suelta una sonrisa girando su rostro y luego encara a Sharpay seria. —¿Qué? ¿Crees que es así de fácil? ¿Crees que con solo venir a pedir perdón podre olvidar que casi haces que Troy y yo terminemos? ¿Piensas que voy a olvidar las cosas que nos has hecho a mí y a mis amigos? Debes estar bromeando Sharpay._

 _—Gabriella si hay algo que lamento es el hecho de permitir que tu entraras en los ojos de Troy y lo atraparas— confeso Sharpay, estaba dolida por las palabras de Gabriella, si sabía que había cometido algunos errores bueno está bien muchos errores pero ahora quería redimirse ¿eso es tan malo? Sabía que con Troy las cosas podían ir bien, el problema sería Gabriella._

 _—¿Perdón? A los ojos de mis amigos, yo soy mejor prospecto para Troy entiende eso nena, si tú quieres fingir que serás buena de ahora en adelante con todos nosotros no hay problema, los demás podrán ser ingenuos pero yo no— le respondió cruzándose de brazos y mirándola fija, esta charla se estaba poniendo algo tensa. —¿Tus amigos? Discúlpame reina pero ellos fueron primero mis amigos antes que los tuyos._

 _—Si y ellos mismos se han arrepentido de ser tus amigos ¿Cómo la vez, reina?._

 _La Evans estaba enojada y sorprendida a la vez ¿esta era la verdadera Gabriella Montez? Resulto ser… Doble cara. —Quiza hay una cosa que agradezco y es el hecho de que llegaras a East High y de cierta forma te volviste el detonante para querer mostrar a la verdadera Sharpay… pensé que eras diferente y fingías ser débil pero la verdad era que eras mas fuerte en algún momento pensé que estaba equivocada sin embargo ahora me doy cuenta que estaba en lo cierto. ¿No me vas a perdonar verdad? Tampoco vas a permitir que sea amiga de Troy o alguno de los chicos._

 _—No seas estúpida Sharpay ¡Jamás dejaría que fueras amigas de Troy! Y mucho menos que te acerques a los que una vez fueron tus amigos, ahora son míos al igual que Troy. Este juego yo lo gane— respondió Gabriella con malicia._

 _—¿De qué demonios hablas? ¿Ganar? ¿Tuyos? ¡No son objetos! Son personas Montez y de ninguna manera dejaría en tus garras a Troy ahora que reafirmo mi teoría sobre ti…_

 _—Tienes razón… son mis trofeos, te he derrotado, el mayor de los premios ha sido tener a Troy en mis manos ¿sabes lo gratificante que es cuando me susurra "te amo"? aunque siendo honesta no es muy bueno en la cama puff vírgenes…_

 _Y antes de que continuara fue callada por una bofetada que le soltó Sharpay y es que simplemente la rubia no podía seguir escuchando tanta porquería salir de la boca de Gabriella, era peor de lo que la rubia pensaba en verdad esa Montez era una perra. —No vuelvas a hablar a si de Troy o de mis compañeros de clase ¿entendido?. Yo lo sabía tu no podrías ser tan buena solo eres una mosquita muerta y me voy a encargar personalmente de que todos sepan cómo eres en realidad Montez— finalizo y su dedo índice toco el pecho de la joven sin embargo Gabriella puso cara de asustada cosa que desorbito a Sharpay. —¿Qué paso? ¿te comió la lengua el ratón, perra?._

 _—¿Cómo te atreves a decirle eso a mi amiga? — interrogo Taylor metiéndose en la charla y abrazando a Gabriella por un lado mientras con una mirada de odio enfrentaba a Sharpay. —Taylor debiste escucharla hace un momento, ella solo está fingiendo._

 _—La única que finge aquí eres tú— le respondió la mejor amiga de Gabriella. —¿Eso es lo que crees? Te vas a arrepentir de haber dicho eso tenlo por seguro…_

 _Fin del flashback_

Hasta el momento no ha podido demostrar lo que Gabriella Montez es en realidad ¿podrá hacerlo algún día? Ella no lo sabía, ahora se encontraba en su peinador desenredando su largo cabello rubio y fue entonces que vio el pedazo de papel con la letra para Kelsi y Ryan, sintió la gran necesidad de cantar…

 _—Me cambiare y saldré hoy a caminar… iré despacio, el día empieza y sé en su nueva luz comprenderé… La tristeza es un sentimiento y sé que así se desvanecerá…_

Si, estaba triste pero por el hecho de que Troy estaba en la cueva del lobo junto a los linces y ellos no se habían dado cuenta incluso Ryan estuvo a punto de estar pero logro salvarlo. Cantando podía sentirse liberada y mientras lo hacía se puso su pijama y tomando el peine como si fuera un micrófono continuo su canto.

 _—En los días que sientes que te has perdido la esperanza será lo mejor…_

Justo iba pasando su hermano quien se detuvo al instante justo en la puerta de Sharpay y escucho a su hermana con detalle.

 _—Hoy es un día corriente con más de un momento dulce._

Ryan había recordado esa canción ¿Cómo olvidarla? Sharpay lo hacía ver ese anime cuando eran niños y ella amaba las canciones, el joven abre la puerta con sumo cuidado y ve a su hermana abriendo la ventana para ver la bella luna, momento en el que Ryan ayudaría en el canto.

 _—Lo que vendrá, empieza ya… Nace el mañana el día acabara y quedara gran parte en tu corazón._

 _Sharpay lo ve sorprendida para después esbozar una sonrisa y ambos terminan la canción._

 _—Muchos más vendrán y cambiaremos de estación…_

.

.

.

El lunes había empezado y parecía que esa semana no sería la mejor para todos, Troy y Gabriella estaban en la azotea. —Gabriella no sé cómo tomes esto pero lo estuve pensando y creo que llego el momento de tomarnos un break— dijo el joven en tono serio mientras sostenía las manos de su chica esta al escuchar tales palabras quito sus manos al instante y mostro una cara de disgusto. —¿Es por Sharpay? ¿Te dijo lo que hablamos el otro día? ¿Qué no vez Troy? Ella intenta separarnos ¿vas a dejar que lo logre?.

—¿Sharpay? ¿Por qué crees que ella tiene que ver en esta decisión? Aunque si a esas vamos en parte si tiene algo que ver y sigo molesto por lo del parque de atracciones, tus conductas desde esa supuesta charla no me están gustando para nada y esa es la verdadera Gabriella no quiero tener nada que ver contigo.

—Pero Troy…— dijo y lo sostuvo de la muñeca, el joven Bolton se soltó y giro solo la cara. —Si esta es la verdadera Gabriella ya te lo dije lo mejor sería terminar.

Gabriella se quedó ahí esperando a que la silueta de su ex novio ya no se viera y fue entonces que una lágrima recorrió su mejilla al instante la seco con uno de sus dedos. —¿Así quieres jugar Sharpay? Bien… tendrás tu merecido, tal vez lograste que Troy y yo rompiéramos pero pagaras por eso, perra.

.

.

.

Martha y Kelsi iban caminando por los pasillos de la escuela cuando ven a un Troy pasar de largo. —Creo que algo paso— dijo la joven de cabellos chinos oscuros. —Si…

Una vez más continuaron el camino hasta llegar con el pizarrón donde estaban pegados varios avisos y uno de ellos llamo su atención "baile de disfraces". —¡Mira Kelsi! Un baile de disfraces ¿no te parece una idea fabulosa? — cuestiono Martha a su amiga, Kelsi leyó un poco más y sonrió. —¡Si! ¡Sera en una semana! Una semana ¡Martha! Tenemos una semana para conseguir unos disfraces— le dijo algo nerviosa.

—¿Y? Tengo un tío que casualmente tiene un local donde vende un montón de disfraces podríamos ir después de clases ¿Qué te parece? Incluso decirle a Taylor y Gabriella.

—¡Qué gran idea! — exclamo Kelsi.

Mientras tanto en el salón de clases ya se encontraban Taylor con Chad y Sharpay hablando con Ryan. —Vamos Shar hay que ir, será grandioso.

—No lo sé aun Ryan pero lo que si tendrás por seguro es que te ayudare a encontrar el disfraz perfecto para ti— dijo Sharpay emocionada.

Al salón de clases entra Troy saludando a Chad y le susurra que tenía que hablar con el después de clases luego entra Gabriella quien al ver a Sharpay sintió cólera, si las miradas mataran esa rubia estaría muerta, esa mirada pesada la sintió la joven Evans y al girarse para encarar a Gabriella la chica simplemente paso de largo y tomo asiento detrás de Taylor. —Amiga tenemos que hablar— le dijo Gabriella a su mejor amiga.

—¡Chicos! ¿Ya saben de la fiesta de disfraces? — entro Martha con gran emoción. —¡Sera fabuloso! ¡Tenemos que ir todos! — exclamo al tiempo que empezó a repartir volantes del evento su amiga Kelsi también los repartió y la joven de lentes personalmente se los entregó a Ryan y Sharpay. —Espero verlos ahí, seria genial.

.

.

.

—Viejo esto es… ridículo ¿Por qué tenemos que buscar disfraces? — pregunto Chad quien tenía puesto un traje de pirata el cual tenía una muy parecida relación al pirata Jack Sparrow, Troy soltó una sonrisa. —Porque será divertido y necesitamos una distracción mi papá ha estado algo exigente con las prácticas y las clases están algo pesadas ¿no te quieres des aburrir un rato? Señor Sparrow.

—Bien creo que este disfraz de pirata me sienta bien y ¿tú? ¿Qué haz escogido? — interrogo Chad mirando las manos de Troy, sobre ellas había un pantalón azul marino holgado y una playera holgada muy similar a las blancas que usan los piratas, un cinturón rojo. —¿El príncipe Troy? — interrogo Chad haciendo una referencia a la película de la sirenita.

—Digamos que si o tal vez escoja a otro príncipe… Oye Chad tengo que hablar contigo es en relación a Gabriella…

Por otro lado en el local de disfraces estaban Martha, Kelsi , Taylor y Gabriella escogiendo disfraces, Martha había escogido un vestido negro y una peluca blanca su idea era representar a una Villada del famoso mundo Disney, en cuanto a Taylor opto por un traje de gitana, Kelsi decidió vestirse de Vanellope Von Schweetz y en cuanto a Gabriella ella escogió el disfraz de Jazmín de la película Aladin.

—Chicas hay algo que tengo que decirles en relación a Troy…

—Termine con Gabriela/ —Troy y yo terminamos.

—¡Que! ¿Viejo es una broma?/ —¡Queeeee!.

 **¿Continuara?**

* * *

Links de las canciones utilizadas en el capítulo anterior y el de hoy:

watch?v=yMUPQJ7TCNk (Colgado en tus manos- Carlos Baute y Martha Sanchez).

watch?v=Qe_J9IMtHhw (Eding de mirmo zibang 2).

Un cordial saludo a todos los que siguen esta pequeña historia! Hoy quiero agradecer especialmente a:

 ** _KurisuOkabe50:_** _Saludos y es un placer para mi leer como esta pequeña historia te trae a tu infancia la verdad cada vez que leo este trabajo si siento nostalgia por esta película y no te preocupes que aunque tarde en actualizar la historia no la dejare tirada :D!_


	5. Chapter 5 FIESTA PARTE I

**_Disclaimer: HSM no me pertenece y con High School Musical quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._**

 **Fanfiction: La verdadera Sharpay Evans.**

* * *

Capítulo 5. "Fiesta parte I".

* * *

 _—Termine con Gabriela/ —Troy y yo terminamos._

 _—¡Que! ¿Viejo es una broma?/ —¡Queeeee!._

Chad estaba muy asombrado por la noticia ¿Troy termino con Gabriella? Solo podía haber una explicación para esto: Sharpay Evans. Sin duda alguna había logrado lo que tanto quería, romper la relación tan bonita de la señorita Montez y Bolton.

—Viejo ¿Por qué? Se miraban tan felices— dijo Chad quien tomo arrimo una silla y acto seguido se sentó Troy repitió la escena para después dejar salir un gran suspiro el joven Bolton miraba al piso. —Ella cambio Chad…

—¿De que estas hablando? — pregunto confundido el moreno, Troy lo miro directo a los ojos. —Gabriella cambio desde aquella rara plática que tuvo con Sharpay y…

—¡Viejo! ¿Enserio? ¿Vas a dejar que la reina del hielo se salga con la suya? ¿Qué arruine lo que tú y Gabriella tenían? ¡No la dejes! Tienes que hablar con Gaby y solucionar esto— respondió molesto Chad.

—Escúchame Chad, primero que nada eres mi amigo y se supone que deseas mi felicidad ¿no? Las cosas con Gabriella no andaban bien, hizo cosas que no puedo aceptar. No espero que lo entiendas y la decisión está tomada: Terminamos.

Respondió Troy sereno y mirando directo a los ojos a su mejor amigo, el moreno negó con la cabeza pero después le puso una mano en el hombro a su mejor amigo. —Si crees que es lo correcto lo entiendo Troy pero así como tú eres mi amigo ella se volvió la mejor amiga de Taylor y no creo que ella la deje tirada en esta situación ni ninguna de las otras.

—Relájate Chad, no necesito a esas chicas en mi vida, Kelsi es amigo de ambos y sé que me hablara igual.

Por otro lado Gabriella se encargó de hacerse la victima muy bien y hacer quedar pésimo a Sharpay ¿Cómo? Siendo la rubia la causante del rompimiento de la joven pareja la única que no se traga la historia era Kelsi. La señorita Nielsen conoció a una Sharpay Evans diferente en el parque de atracciones, si es verdad, durante mucho tiempo la rubia intento que ellos rompieran pero ¿lo logro? ¡Nunca! ¿Por qué ahora si iba a poder? Ellos habían enfrentado todo tipo de adversidades, la historia no le cuadraba.

—Esa bruja rubia— dijo Taylor mientras acogía a Gabriella en un abrazo y esta estaba "llorando" bien lo había pensado Sharpay, el día que Gabriella quisiera poner a todo el mundo en su contra lo podría hacer con esa cara angelical. —Gaby yo sigo sorprendida de que Troy te terminara por algo que hizo Sharpay ¿Cuántas veces intento separarlos? Y de todas esas veces ¿lo logro? ¿No hay algo más por lo cual Troy y tú terminaran? — dijo la joven de lentes y con esas palabras se ganó la mirada de todas. —¿Qué estas tratando de decir Kelsi? ¿Qué soy una mentirosa como Sharpay? — le respondió algo tensa Gabriella quien se separó del abrazo de Taylor y se secó las lágrimas.

—Gabriella no pongas en mi boca palabras, simplemente digo que se me hace muy extraño.

—Pues fue por culpa de Sharpay nuestro rompimiento ¿Eres mi amiga no? ¿Me crees verdad? — le dijo Gabriella, Kelsi tardo unos segundos pero al final dijo que le creía.

El día había llegado, East High estaba preciosamente decorado con tantas cosas sobre el Halloween, decoraciones colgantes en forma de fantasmas, de brujas, de calaveras. El lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta era donde siempre eran los juegos más importantes para Troy: El gimnasio de East High.

Tenía muchos fantasmas colgando, brujas y un montón de globos de colores morado, naranja y negro también había una enorme mesa con precioso mantel morado y encaje plateado sobre esta un sinfín de maravillosos platillos tradicionales del día de Halloween, habían instalado una especie de escenario de madera y este tenía unas letras plateadas enormes "Halloween al estilo East High" y el fondo del escenario era negro en medio de este había un micrófono.

Sobre el escenario había un grupo cantando buena música para ambientar y que los estudiantes bailaran de igual forma hay que recordar un dato importante en la fiesta: Había que llevar antifaz.

—Viejo… vamos a divertirnos— le dijo Chad a su amigo quien traía un disfraz de un enmascarado nocturno (Batman) y Chad por su parte traía un vestuario de pirata (muy similar al de Jack sparrow) solo que Chad tenia puesto un paliacate rojo y un parche negro además de una arracada dorada.

Ambos jóvenes entraron al gran gimnasio y quedaron asombrados habían tantos estudiantes y disfraces diversos algunos aterradores otros cómicos otros tiernos y otros hermosos. —Bueno pirata Chad ¿Cuál es la misión? — interrogo Troy colgado su brazo sobre el cuello de su amigo. —Tengo que buscar a mi gitana amigo ¿me ayudas?.

Una noche antes Taylor había hablado por teléfono con Chad y se le salió por error decirle que iría de gitana, regresando a la fiesta el joven moreno encontró entre tantos disfraces a su chica. —Mira Troy, es aquella la que esta con la princesa Yasmin, Ursula y creo que Maybes— decía Chad mirando con suma atención a las señoritas, Troy no estaba tan interesado ya que suponía quien era cual: La gitana era Taylor, Úrsula era Martha y se encontraba en duda con Yasmin y Maybes ya que una de las reglas era usar antifaz.

—Viejo ¿Vendrás conmigo? Imagino que entre ellas debe estar Gabriella— pregunta Chad, Troy era su mejor amigo y aun cuando también era amigo de Gabriella no le iba a imponer el tener que estar cerca de su ex, era su amigo y no quería hacerlo sentir incomodo, esa noche era para disfrutar.

Troy negó con la cabeza. —Adelante Chad, yo veré que hago…

45 minutos habían transcurrido desde que su mejor lo había abandonado para estar con su novia, Troy estaba sentado en una silla cercas del gran banquete y a lo lejos podía ver a Chad quien estaba abrazando a Taylor por detrás y tenía su cabeza cercas del hombro de la chica y logro divisar un beso por parte de el en la mejilla de la chica, Troy sonrió su amigo se estaba divirtiendo y eso era bueno.

—Ryan, repíteme ¿Por qué escogimos estos trajes? — interrogo la rubia mirando una vez más la gran capa azul que cubría parte de su cuerpo y su alzaba las manos estas dejarían ver un leotardo negro de mangas largas y un cinturón dorado con esferas rojas, tenía unos botines que era del mismo color que su capa y por primera vez traía puesta una peluca purpura que le llegaba a mitad del cuello y su antifaz tenía una gema roja por su lado Rayan venia del personaje Robin solo que su cabello seguía siendo rubio. —Porque los jóvenes titanes era una de nuestras caricaturas favoritas y no me gusto tu idea de que viniera de un príncipe ridículo de Disney Shar.

—Pero Ryan… Los príncipes son tan lindos al menos los de Disney— se defendió Sharpay. —Ya no hables, tenemos que entrar mi querida Raven.

La joven Evans no supo en que momento su hermano había desaparecido y la había abandonado ¿Por qué? No tenía idea ¿tramaba algo?, caminaba por todos lados era una suerte que habían disfraces más vistosos y llamativos que el de ella. —Entonces ¿ella de Raven y tú de Robin? — cuestiono la chica de lentes. —Si pero… sabes quisiera que se encontrara con alguien agradable esta noche y se divirtiera…

—Ryan eso es muy dulce de tu parte— confeso Kelsi. —Tengo una idea Ryan ¡sígueme! — le dijo Kelsi y lo tomo de la mano acto seguido corrieron por todo el lugar, la acción de tomar la mano de Kelsi lo sonrojo un poco.

10 minutos después la señora Darbus quien traía puesto un traje de Malefica sube al escenario. —¡Hola! Buenas noches mis queridos estudiantes de East High ¿Cómo se la están pasando esta noche? — interroga la señora Darbus tomando el micrófono de su base y en cuanto hizo la pregunta todos los estudiantes gritaron "muuuy bien". —Como saben algo en lo que nuestra escuela es muy buena es el canto y ha llegado el momento de escoger a 2 personas al azar del sexo opuesto para que suban y canten algo ¿Qué les parece? — dijo emocionada a lo que todos gritaron positivamente. —Bien…

Y entonces una luz amarilla dio con Sharpay quien estaba en el centro de toda la gente y otra apunto a Troy quien estaba a unos cuantos metros del escenario. —Ustedes 2, batman y raven pasen al escenario les tocara cantar ¿nos pueden ayudar?.

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron, Troy porque esto quiera o no le había traído recuerdos de como conoció a Gabriella y de cierta forma era gracioso como la vida otra vez le hacía pasar por lo mismo con una desconocida. —¿Te gustaría cantar conmigo? Raven.

—Sería un placer Batman— respondió Sharpay sonriente.

—¡Quién demonios es ella! ¿Por qué le toco cantar con Troy? — pregunto irritada Gabriella, estaba hecha una fiera ¿Por qué Troy no la había ido a buscar para que regresaran?. —Relájate cariño, fueron escogidos al azar— le dijo Taylor.

Ryan y Kelsi que estaban detrás de ellas se miraron a los ojos y luego rieron "si supieran" fue lo que pensaron ambos. La canción que se había escogido había salido al azar y casualmente les toco una romántica.

— _Uuuuu… Uuuuu._

— _Si pudiera bajarte una estrella del cielo, lo haría sin pensarlo 2 veces porque te quiero hey… Y hasta en mi ser ohhh_ — Canto Sharpay mirando a Batman.

— _Y si tuviera el naufragio de un sentimiento, sería un velero en la isla de tus deseos… de tus deseos_ — continuo Troy, no sabía porque pero la sensación que había sentido cuando canto con Sharpay era exactamente la misma que sentía en esos momentos.

— _Pero por dentro entiende que no puedo y a veces me pierdo, cuando me enamoro, a veces desespero cuando me enamoro, cuando menos me lo espero me enamoro, de tiene el tiempo…_

— _Me viene el alma al cuerpo, sonrió, cuando me enamoro…_

— _Uuuuu…. Uuuu…._

Habían terminado de cantar y los 2 se miraron fijamente, cuando estaban cantando sintieron la necesidad de bailar entre ellos, Troy la tomo de la mano y ella dio una vuelta con el… Fue maravilloso. Una vez que Sharpay bajo y estaba por irse Troy le habla. —Oye lo de hace rato fue increíble…

—Lo se… me sentí genial— dijo Sharpay con una sonrisa y fue entonces que ambos decidieron platicar algo apartados de la multitud por otro lado estaba Gabriella con su mejor amiga tramando algo no muy bueno. —Gaby… ¿estas segura de esto? — interrogo Taylor.

—¡Si! No hay dudas de que la maldita Raven es la zorra de Sharpay y lo más seguro es que ella será coronada como la reina del disfraz así como Troy, cuando cantaron se llevaron a todos al bolsillo y Sharpay merece pagar por lo que me hizo…

Taylor se puso de pie y se cruzó de brazos. —Lo siento Gaby, eres mi mejor amiga pero no voy a ser parte de este circo, estas sola.

Dijo la morena y salió del baño algo decepcionada de su amiga ¿sería capaz de llegar a tanto? Y entonces unas palabras de la rubia le llegaron al instante "Te estas equivocando, no es quien creen".

La señorita Montez salio rápido en busca de su amiga y la toma del hombro haciendo que Taylor se gire. —Taylor eres mi mejor amiga ¿no dirás nada, verdad? — pregunto insegura Gabriella, nadie podía arruinar su plan.

La morena suspiro. —Y tú eres la mía, no diré nada pero tampoco estoy de acuerdo en que hagas eso…

Gabriella negó con la cabeza. —Ella tiene que pagar.

¿Continuara?

* * *

 _ **Disfraces:**_

 ** _Chad: Jack Sparrow,_**

 ** _Taylor: Gitana,_**

 ** _Martha: Ursula la villana de Disney,_**

 ** _Sra. Darbus: Malefica,_**

 ** _Kelsi: Maybes,_**

 ** _Ryan: Robin,_**

 ** _Gabriella: Yasmin,_**

 ** _Sharpay: Raven,_**

 ** _Troy: Batman._**

Links de las canciones utilizadas para este capítulo y para el próximo:

watch?v=0H7oWgbvNJc&index=24&list=RDGMEMQ1dJ7wXfLlqCjwV0xfSNbAVMO6fpbBoIrXI (cuando me enamoro- enrique iglesias y juan guerra)

watch?v=ZOOe2bdROmI (Aquí- so close)

Hoy quiero agradecer especialmente a:

 ** _KurisuOkabe50:_** _Un saludo muy especial para ti que realmente te has vuelto la persona por la cual continuo con esta pequeña historia y no sabes cuan gusto me da leer que te gusta mi trabajo, espero poder ofrecerte lo mejor siempre y que disfrutes mucho este fic, un beso y un abrazo._


	6. Chapter 6 Fiesta Parte II

**_Disclaimer: HSM no me pertenece y con High School Musical quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._**

 **Fanfiction: La verdadera Sharpay Evans.**

* * *

Capítulo 6. "Fiesta parte II".

* * *

La fiesta de Halloween en East High iba excelente, Troy y Sharpay se la pasaron hablando por mucho tiempo de cualquier cosa menos sobre sus identidades. —Raven ¿puedo saber quién eres? — Troy moría por saber la identidad de la chica.

—¿Para qué quieres saber? Una vez termine la fiesta y regresemos a clases y todo será como antes, tú con tu vida y yo con la mía— respondió la rubia. —¿Sabes? Yo recién termine con mi novia y es curioso cómo te conocí a ti… es decir a ella la conocí del mismo modo pero… cuando tú y yo cantamos sentí algo diferente…

Los chicos estaban hablando algo alejados de la multitud juvenil quienes se encontraban bailando y otros jóvenes estaban asaltando el banquete, con lo que Troy le dijo a la señorita Evans ella empezó a hacerse una idea de quien era su enmascarado. —¿Cantando? Acaso tú eres…

Y antes de que Sharpay terminara la frase la señora Dabus subió al escenario nuevamente. —Mis queridos jóvenes estudiantes de East High ha llegado la hora de bailar el vals del rey y la reina y para ello les pediré que inviten a alguien que no los haya acompañado esta noche a bailar.

Dicho esto la música empezó y todos hicieron lo que dijo la maestra, Troy miro a Sharpay y le extendió la mano. —¿Bailarías conmigo esta pieza? — La chica sonrió y le dio su mano aceptando bailar.

 _Conmigo estas… y el mundo se esfumo,_

 _La música al sonar nos envolvió_

 _Aquí, muy juntos, si contigo voy…_

 _Aquí tan vivo estoy…_

Troy y Sharpay caminaron hasta el centro de la pista y una vez ahí ambos se acercaron, el joven basquetbolista la tomo de la cintura con un brazo y con el otro entrelazo su mano con la de ella, la chica coloco su mano libre en el hombro izquierdo y fue entonces que empezaron a bailar.

 _La vida va… los sueños morirán_

 _Al mío digo adiós y sin saber… que aquí tú estabas_

 _Mi sueño te encontró y hoy por siempre ya se…_

 _Que solo quiero tenerte aquí…_

Troy se sentía tan bien con esta misteriosa chica sin embargo una parte de su corazón se sentía mal ya que… lo de Gabriella estaba reciente y el hecho de que conoció otra faceta en Sharpay que le gusto y ahora esta chica…

¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres Troy Bolton? Se preguntó a lo cual el mismo sabía la respuesta: Bailar con esta chica.

Por otro lado Sharpay se sentía en las nubes, el joven era de lo más lindo aunque ya tenía sus sospechas de que se trataba de Troy. ¿Termino con Gabriella? Hizo bien, por fin se había dado cuenta de la mosca muerta que es.

 _Aquí soñando con un feliz final_

 _Creer que esto en verdad es real_

 _Y este sueño también nos separó…_

 _Tú allá y yo aquí_

Por unos segundos Sharpay recargo levente su cabeza sobre el pecho de Troy y pudo escuchar a detalle como el joven basquetbolista cantaba… Sus dudas habían sido resueltas, era Troy Bolton con quien estaba bailando, la voz de él era inconfundible.

 _¿Y cómo enfrentar la realidad_

 _si hoy te pierdo aquí?_

Su baile había sido interrumpido por el mismo Chad. —Viejo tenemos que hablar un momento ¿te importa? — le dijo a la rubia quien negó con la cabeza y la hizo aterrizar en la realidad, Troy se fue con Chad.

Ryan y Kelsi seguían bailando y no se percataron de esto. —Kelsi… me gustas.

El rubio lo soltó tomando por sorpresa a la joven de lentes. —¡Que! Ryan ¿Cómo puedes soltar algo así tan pronto? — respondió la joven quien se había puesto colorada. —Es lo que ciento desde que te conocí y es hora de que lo sepas, Sharpay me dijo que me animara y aquí estoy confesándome…

La joven Nielsen simplemente recargo su cabeza en el pecho de Ryan. —Sabes Ryan tú me gustas también…

 _Hoy, aquí soñando con un feliz final_

 _Creer que esto en verdad es real_

 _Soñar que el sueño en los 2 esta…_

 _Yo aquí… yo aquí… y tú allá._

El baile había finalizado y así como la canción termino la magia que había entre Sharpay se esfumo, ya era tarde y había que regresar a casa pero algo la detuvo… y era que en realidad aun no quería volver a casa.

—Jóvenes de East High llego el momento que muchos han estado esperando saber quién es el rey y la reina en la noche de Halloween y por ello esta noche hemos puesto una mesa donde se encuentran 2 cajas una rosa y una azul misma donde cada uno escribe en un papelito por quien votan, que disfraz los cautivo esta noche y para todos aquí tengo ya la respuesta— explico la señora Darbus mostrando un sobre, todos los chicos estaban ansiosos por saber.

—Esto es ridículo— dijo Troy quien intentaba encontrar a la misteriosa Raven con la mirada, Chad sonrió. —Tranquilo quien quita y tú ganes junto con tu bella chica misteriosa.

—El rey de esta noche es… ¡Batman! — dijo Darbus y la luz amarilla apunto a Troy. —Por favor acompáñenos al escenario.

—Y nuestra reina de esta noche es… ¡Raven! — exclamo la señora Darbus y Sharpay tuvo que subir al escenario confundida. —¿Algunas palabras que quieran añadir? — cuestiono la maestra de lentes.

—Si… ¿Por qué escogieron a 2 personas que vinieron con trajes muy simples? — cuestiono Sharpay realmente intrigada, la sra. Darbus sonrió. —Veras querida no solo es su traje es la armonía que irradian ambos estando juntos ¿no se dan cuenta? Cuando subieron aquí y cantaron fue maravilloso y después el baile del rey y la reina, una de las parejas que más resalto en el baile fueron ustedes ¿les parece poco? Ustedes 2 son fabulosos.

Termino diciendo la señora Darbus, Troy y Sharpay se miraron a los ojos sonriendo, la señorita Evans se sintió feliz, bailar y cantar eran 2 cosas que amaba.

Kelsi como ayudando de la profesora Darbus junto a su Robin traían unas coronas de plástico para ponérselas a Troy y Sharpay, la dorada con estilo de hombre Kelsi se la coloco a Troy con un "felicidades" agregado y la de Sharpay era una tiara dorada. —Felicidades Sharpay— susurro Kelsi a los oídos de la rubia.

Todo parecía precioso, los alumnos de East High hicieron gran alboroto por los reyes de esta noche, Troy y Sharpay estaban más que felices esa noche había sido perfecta pero… Nada es para siempre.

Sharpay sintió como era bañada en un líquido extraño y rojizo, todo parecía en cámara lenta ¿Quién había sido tan cruel para jugar una broma así? Miro a su lado y Troy estaba estupefacto, Kelsi y Ryan estaban inmóviles, Darbus estaba molesta. —¡Quién demonios se atrevió a hacer semejante broma! ¡Exijo al responsable de esto! ¿Quieren estar castigados todos? — sentencio la maestra, Sharpay seguía inmóvil y si Gabriella quería conseguir que todos se burlaran no lo logro, ningún alumno de East High se burló esa noche solo quedaron sorprendidos ¿Quién era capaz de tener esa malicia?.

La única que quería reírse y a carcajadas era Gabriella pero no podía a su lado estaba Taylor molesta. —Te pasaste Gaby, esto no era la forma de arreglar las cosas.

—¿Qué? Ahora me dirás que estoy mal por vengarme de todas las que me ha hecho esa perra— le respondió seria y cruzándose de brazos. —No era la forma de hacerlo amiga.

—Pues yo creo que se lo merece y espero tener tu lealtad y no digas quien hizo esto— sentencio a su amiga, Taylor rodo los ojos. —Sabes ¿Qué? Ya tuve suficiente de esta Gabriella y que claro esta no es a la que yo considero mi amiga ¿continuaras con esta actitud? ¡Bien! Lo único que lograras es quedarte sola Gabriella.

Finalizo la morena y se alejó de ella entre la multitud y llego con su novio Chad quien estaba sin palabras ante la escena de la chica enmascarada bañada en sangre de cerdo. —En vez de quedarte como idiota ve y ayúdala corazón— le dijo la morena pero antes de que Chad reaccionara, Troy se quitó la capa negra que traía puesta y se la puso a Sharpay. —No sé quién haya hecho esta broma pero honestamente si lo que querían lograra era avergonzarla no lo lograron, los linces de East High somos mejor que esto y no nos burlaremos ante una broma de mal gusto ¿cierto linces? — dijo Troy a lo que sus fieles amigos lo apoyaron.

—Bien dicho jovencito pero si creen que esto no tendrá consecuencias están muy equivocados todos ¡Todos van a pagar por esta broma! Si no quieren entregar al responsable entonces todos son culpables— explico Darbus.

Muchos empezaron a debatir que eso era injusto y de igual forma era injusto lo que le habían hecho a Sharpay.

Sharpay no dijo palabra alguna ella simplemente seguía sin poder procesar todo lo ocurrido, Troy la llevo hasta un baño sin importar que fuera el de las mujeres o de hombres entraron y el joven saco un pañuelo el cual humedeció y empezó a limpiar el rostro de Sharpay. —¿Estas bien? — interrogo al tiempo que continuara limpiando la sangre de cerdo de su bello rostro.

La rubia coloco su mano sobre la de Troy y lentamente la quito de su mejilla y con la otra se quitó la peluca que estaba asquerosamente sucia con la sangre de cerdo y la arrojo al lavamanos, tomo el pañuelo y termino por limpiarse la cara claro que le quedaron algunos residuos pero había dejado a Troy sin palabras. —¿Sorprendido?.

—Yo… Sharpay lamento lo que paso realmente nadie esperaba eso…

La chica se quitó la capa negra y de paso la azul que había quedado hecho un asco y solo quedo su cabellera rubia y el hermoso leotardo negro el cual no había quedado tan mal. —Es una suerte que mi personaje llevara esa capa azul— dijo mientras se lavaba las manos y después se giró para ver directo a Troy.

—Yo sé que tú eres Troy así que puedes quitarte la máscara Lince, no muerdo.

Troy se acercó a Sharpay y estando a unos centímetros de distancia se quitó la máscara para después con una de sus manos tomarla por la cintura y atraerla hasta él, la chica puso sus manos en el pecho de Troy. —¿Qué intentas hacer Troy?.

El joven no respondió y unió sus labios con los de Sharpay ¿Qué sucedió después? La rubia correspondió el beso y en fracción de segundos sus brazos rodearon el cuello del joven basquetbolista.

Sharpay iba manejando ahora su disfraz solo constaba del leotardo y su cabellera rubia de copiloto estaba Ryan sin el antifaz y molesto atrás del auto venia Kelsi seria. —Sharpay…

Intento decir algo la chica de lentes pero Sharpay la detuvo. —Está bien Kelsi no tienes que decir nada al respecto.

La rubia da vuelta en una calle que para Ryan y la señorita Nielsen no era la mejor opción. —Shar ¿Qué haces? La casa de Kelsi está del otro lado.

—Lo se Ryan pero tengo hambre, ese mal rato y después que el batichico me ayudara me causo un gran apetito, Kelsi ¿tienes hambre? — pregunto la rubia mirando por el retrovisor y la joven de lentes asintió. —Una hamburguesa no me caería mal.

—Hermanita eres increíble— dijo Ryan soltando una sonrisa. —Soy fabulosa cariño.

 _¿Continuara?_

* * *

 _Links de las canciones utilizadas para este capítulo:_

watch?v=ZOOe2bdROmI (Aquí- so close)


	7. Chapter 7 Consecuencias de Halloween y

**_Disclaimer: HSM no me pertenece y con High School Musical quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._**

 **Fanfiction: La verdadera Sharpay Evans.**

* * *

Capítulo 7. "Consecuencias de Halloween y el viaje ".

* * *

Un mes después…

Después de aquella fiesta el 31 de octubre, la señora Darbus había tomado cartas en el asunto ¿Cuáles? Facil, si los linces no darían nombres entonces todos eran culpables ¿Cuál era el castigo? ¡Oh si! Ayudarla con las cosas de teatro y todas las tardes después del entrenamiento les tocaba a ciertos alumnos recoger los balones o limpiar el área de los basquetbolistas, ese castigo era algo con lo que el señor Jack Bolton estaba de acuerdo.

Los alumnos de East High no deberían tener esas malicias y con esto esperaban que tarde o temprano alguno soltara la verdad pero parecía que estos castigos los fortalecían "amigos en las buenas y en las malas" era una frase muy escuchada en la escuela.

Pero cuando un amigo toma un camino equivocado es de amigos corregirlo, ayudarlo y decirle que está mal ¿no? Aun cuando la verdad no nos guste, debe haber alguien que nos la diga y nos haga entrar en razón, eso era lo que Taylor McKessie había intentado hacer con su mejor amiga Gabriella Montez pero no tenía resultados positivos, terminaban peleándose a palabras feas e incluso Taylor quedaba sorprendida del nuevo lenguaje que había escuchado por parte de su amiga "perra, eres una gata, no me importa lo que pienses idiota" entre otras que poco a poco lastimaban el corazón de Taylor ¿desde cuanto Gabriella era así? Lo único que quería era a su mejor amiga…

—¡Ya no puedo más Chad! Te juro que si no lo digo… voy a estallar— dijo la morena muy tensa, ella y su novio estaban en la azotea de la escuela, al parecer muchos ya conocían ese lugar "secreto" de Troy. —Cariño ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tiene que ver con Gaby? Desde hace tiempo noto algo extraño— dedujo el joven de grandes chinos quien le había envuelto en un abrazo a su chica y esta se aferró al pecho de su novio.

Ambos estaban sentados en una de las banquitas que había por ahí, algo oculta para por si alguien llegaba no los vieran. —No sé qué le ocurrió Chad, de un tiempo para acá está muy diferente…

—Mi amor yo también lo note ¿Crees que le afecto que Troy terminara con ella? — le interroga, Taylor se separa un poco de su novio y con su mano se seca las lágrimas que brotaron de sus bellos ojos. —No bebe, este cambio repentino tiene más tiempo y hay algo que tienes que saber…

Taylor lo miro directo a los ojos, Chad leyó los labios de su novia mientras escuchaba pero… ¡QUE! ¿Qué acababa de decir Taylor? ¿Era verdad eso? ¿En verdad Gabriella había hecho tal cosa?.

—¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeeee! ¡Gabriella hizo que! — exclamo Chad parándose del asiento, seguía sin poder creer que aquella chica que alguna vez conocieron, tímida e inocente termino siendo una verdadera arpía.

—Lo se mi amor, yo estoy muy decepcionada por lo que hizo— dijo la joven, Chad se volvió a sentar y la tomo de sus mano. —Amor ¿Troy sabe esto? — le pregunto el moreno a su novia quien negó con la cabeza. —Bien entonces tiene que saberlo, tiene que saber lo que su ex novia hizo.

Chad y Taylor pensaron que era la mejor decisión, decirle a Troy la verdad y que terminara de tajo esa "amistad" que tenía con Gabriella, esa supuesta amistad que le propuso la señorita Montez después de esa noche de Halloween, Troy no se arrepentía ya que recordaba los bellos momentos que paso con Gaby y aun le tenía aprecio sin embargo no la amaba, nuevos sentimientos estaban despertando en el o quizá… sentimientos que tenía ocultos estaban saliendo a flote, sentimientos que ni él conocía ahora estaba empezando a hacerlo y todo gracias a una rubia que siempre estuvo ahí para él y jamás la noto…

—Troy deberíamos ir al cine, como amigos ya sabes— le comento Gabriella pero Troy no le estaba poniendo mucha atención ya que estaba observando lo hermosa que lucia Sharpay hoy bueno no era que otros días luciera hermosa pero hoy parecía que irradiaba alegría, no sabía cómo explicar Troy. La señorita Evans sentía las miradas de Troy y cada que cruzaba mirada con el joven basquetbolista soltaba una leve risa y se volvía hacia su hermano y Kelsie.

Gabriella no era tonta y miraba esto, asi que hacia lo que sea para llamar la atención de Troy y es entonces que Taylor y Chad entran al salón y ven la escena: Troy recargado en la pared mirando hacia donde Sharpay y esta con su hermano y Kelsie hablando de unos planes para las vacaciones en cuanto a Gabriella estaba enfrente de Troy tratando de llamar su atención, de un momento a otro Chad se llevó a Troy y Taylor a Gabriella.

0o0o0oo0

—¡Gabriella hizo que! — exclamo el joven Bolton pero no sorprendido, estaba muy enojado ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido a Gabriella hacerle eso a Sharpay?. —¡Viejo cálmate! — le dijo Chad poniéndose delante de él, Troy estaba dispuesto a reclamarle a Gabriella y no le hablaría de una forma educada incluso estaba olvidando que la señita Montez era una mujer.

—Chad… hazte a un lado— dijo Troy serio y dando a entender que era la última vez que diría eso, Chad negó con la cabeza. —No, estás enojado Bolton y puedes hacer una tontería ¿Eso quieres? ¿Ser como ella? Si, Gabriella cometió un grave error que le costara la amistad de Taylor y la de muchos cuando se enteren en lo que se ha convertido pero tú mi hermano, no dejare que caigas y seas como ella.

—Yo jamás seré una persona así Chad, no busco hacer infelices a los demás. Pero eso si, si Gabriella pensó que tendría mi amistad, después de saber esto puede olvidarse de eso— respondió fríamente.

Y fue entonces que Chad lo dejo salir y ambos entraron a clase.

Por otro lado estaban Taylor y Gabriella charlando.

—¿Entonces me dejaras de hablar? — cuestiono la chica matemática cruzada de brazos. —Si, no me gusta tu actitud y ahora te pareces a Sharpay pero eres el doble o triple de peor y eso me duele…

La joven de cabellos oscuros rodo los ojos. —Mira Taylor si piensas así adelante, no me importa tu amistad, Troy es mío y con recuperarlo me basta.

—¡ ¿Crees que Troy va a salir con una bruja como tú?! ¡Él ya sabe lo que hiciste en Halloween! Y ten por seguro Gabriella que no volverá contigo, J-A-M-A-S.

Le respondió Taylor y se marchó dejando a Gabriella muy enojada. —Sharpay pagara por esto…

Fue lo único que susurro.

0o0o0o0

Semanas después, Troy se mostró indiferente con Gabriella y en un último intento de ella por recuperarlo el joven le dejo muy en claro que JAMAS volverían a estar juntos mucho menos con lo que había hecho en Halloween dando a entender que ya estaba al corriente de quien había sido la culpable de esa sangre de cerdo en el disfraz de Sharpay.

Pero dejando ese lado amargoso de esas semanas pasamos a unas más alegres y bonitas ¿Cuáles? Sharpay y Troy empezaron a conversar un poco más en la escuela al grado de que el mismo basquetbolista desayunaba con ella, Ryan, Kelsie y Martha.

Troy estaba sorprendido no sabía que la "reina del hielo" era amante de las películas de marvel y se había visto todas o que Ryan leyera comics junto a su novia Kelsie, si, Ryan y Kelsie ya eran oficialmente novios.

Los desayunos con los hermanos Evans y la señorita Nielsen eran interesantes y muy divertidos pero igual procuraba no dejar de lado a sus linces aunque algunos ya entre broma y broma le estaban haciendo burla con la rubia "Ya te vimos Troy, ahora andas detrás de la reina del hielo" "Es una joven hermosa Troy, aprovecha que está enamorada de ti" o incluso una canción de "se quieren y no son novios, se quieren y no son novios" lo único que lograban era que Troy se sonriera y se sonrojara un poco.

Sharpay estaba más que feliz, la vida le sonreía, demostrar ser lo que en realidad era estaba funcionando pero tampoco se dejaba pisotear y quien estaba orgullosa de todos sus logros era la profesora Darbus, quien siempre apoyo a Sharpay en sus momentos más difícil y la miro crecer en estos años de East High.

Dejando este resumen pasamos a lo que en verdad importa… ¡VACASIONES DE INVERNO! ¿Qué significa esto? ¡UN GRAN VIAJE PARA LOS EVANS!

¿Alguien más ira en este viaje? ¡Claro! ¡Los linces!.

0o0o0o0o0

—¿Estas lista hermanita? — le pregunto Ryan a su rubia favorita, Sharpay asintió. —Más que lista para pasar las mejores vacaciones con mi hermano, su novia y nuestros amigos— dijo la chica sonriendo y abrazando a Kelsie.

Los chicos habían escogido ir a una isla privada de los Evans (si tenían tanto dinero para eso) y por cortesía de Ryan y Sharpay los linces fueron invitados: Chad, Taylor, Troy, Martha y Zeke.

Todos estaban emocionados pues viajarían en un avión de los Evans aunque… lo que ellos no esperaban era que había un polisón entre las maletas del avión.

—Disfruta mientras puedas Sharpay, yo me encargare de que la pases muy mal— dijo Gabriella entre ciertas maletas ocultas, le había costado mucho trabajo pero se había infiltrado entre las maletas, tendría que ir ahí si no quería ser descubierta, mientras ella la pasaba incómodamente los linces estaban muy sorprendidos e iban con la boca abierta viendo el avión tan lujoso de los hermanos Evans. —¡Es precioso! — exclamo Kelsie. —¡La comida es deliciosa! — grito Martha degustando lo que podía.

—¡Que te pasa Martha! Obvio mi comida es mil veces más deliciosa que esto— dijo indignado Zeke y la joven de cabellera china solo abrazo a su amigo. —Lo siento Zeke es que en verdad sabe bien pero tienes razón, nada supera tu comida.

La rubia sonrió y giro su rostro solo para ver quien estaba a su lado, Troy quien riendo por los comentarios de sus amigos.

Sharpay noto que una de las manos de Troy estaba vulnerable y fue entonces que puso la suya sobre la mano de Troy llamando su atención. —¿Te diviertes lince? — pregunto la chica y el joven basquetbolista al sentir su mano simplemente entrelazo la suya con la de ella y sonrió. —Mucho ¿y usted señorita Evans?.

—Me la estoy pasando de maravilla— respondió la joven.

Martha y Zeke seguían discutiendo sobre la comida, Taylor y Chad estaban viendo la vista preciosa que les ofrecía la ventana, Ryan y Kelsie estaban abrazados y dándose amor aunque se supone estaban viendo una película. —Kelsie soy tan feliz contigo— dijo entre besos y la joven sonrió. —Ryan tú eres mi mayor felicidad.

Por otro lado Sharpay y Troy se habían estado molestando con juegos y bromas sobre la escuela. —Bien Troy espero no te moleste que me recargue unos minutos en tu hombro— dijo la rubia y acto seguido su cabeza ya estaba descansando en el hombro del chico. —Para nada…

A los pocos minutos la joven Evans se encontraba profundamente dormida y Troy Bolton había sido víctima de Morfeo de igual manera ¿pero que creen? Kelsie y Ryan aprovecharon esta oportunidad y les tomaron fotos a sus amigos dormidos, a Zeke y Martha peleando y ellos como novios viendo películas y todo el viaje en el avión fue muy divertido.

Todo parecía perfecto ¿lo seria en este viaje?.

Continuara….

* * *

 _ **KurisuOkabe50**_ __: Saludos :3 la actualización que estabas esperando... el próximo capitulo estará mucho mas interesante!


	8. Chapter 8 Viaje

**_Disclaimer: HSM no me pertenece y con High School Musical quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._**

 **Fanfiction: La verdadera Sharpay Evans.**

* * *

Capítulo 8. "El viaje".

* * *

El viaje había terminado y nuestros héroes estaban maravillados con la preciosa vista que tenían, la arena era tan cálida, el mar cristalino y la casa era enorme y muy lujosa al estilo Evans.

—Bien venidos a una de nuestras islas— dijo Ryan extendiendo los brazos hacia la casa y detrás de esta un fondo precioso de la isla.

Todos estaban sorprendidos. —No lo puedo creer ¿Cómo que una de sus islas? — dijo Zeke asombrado, Sharpay soltó una pequeña risa. —Tenemos varias islas familiares pero esta es una mis favoritas.

—¡Andando que hay mucho que ver! — dijo Ryan tomando la mano de Kelsie, el equipaje fue cargado por personal que ya se encontraba en la isla y saludaron a los rubios. —Que gusto tenerlos por aquí nuevamente señorita y señorito Evans.

—Es un gusto volver aquí— respondió la rubia.

Muchos deben estar preguntado ¿Cómo es que Gabriella sobrevivirá al viaje? Bueno la cuestión es que no se dieron cuenta ni siquiera cuando la tipa bajo del avión, parecía una verdadera espía y había venido preparada con provisiones y su bolsa de dormir, claro que ropa para la ocasión también había traído y tenía varios planes en mente para arruinar lo que sea que Sharpay y Troy estuvieran intentando, se miraban muy juntos e incluso el chico rodeaba el cuello de la rubia con su brazo y ella estaba muy a gusto.

Cada chica tenía su habitación, la de Sharpay tenía cosas hermosas y sorprendentemente el rosado no era lo que más había en esa habitación, tenía una gran cama con hermosas sabanas de seda color rosa pastel, un gran ropero se miraba antiguo y color madera muy hermoso el peinador igual de elegante y hacia juego con la base de la cama y el ropero, tenía un sillón que estaba en los pies de cama color beish con unos cuantos peluches, su cama era adornada casi la mitad por motones de cojines, tenía un gran ventanal que daba a un balcón con una vista preciosa y si mirada a la izquierda tenía vista perfecta de otro balcón donde yacía el cuarto de Kelsie y a su derecha estaba la habitación de Martha, Kelsie tenia a su otro lado a Taylor y las habitaciones de los chicos no estaban tan lejos pero las de ellos no contaban con balcón.

—¡Sharpay es una vista hermosa! — exclamo la morena, estaba tan emocionada por el viaje, Taylor traía puesta una blusa color naranja y un short blanco, en su cabeza traía una banda que hacia juego con su pantalón y unas sandalias color naranja. —Sabía que les gustaría— fueron las palabras de la joven Evans, ella traía un vestido blanco con estampado y un sombrero de playa que traía alrededor pequeñas flores y unas hermosas sandalias.

—¡Hola novia! — llego un Ryan abrazando por detrás a Kelsie, el joven traía una playera con logo de palma y un short blanco acompañados de unos tenis para la playa, en cuanto a Kelsie traía un bañador de una pieza y enzima de este una falda de tablones color lila, su cabello en dos pequeñas coletas y tenis para playa.

—Chicos esto aún no termina, tenemos mucho que ver y hacer en estos días— dijo Ryan quien seguía abrazando a su chica, por otro lado Zeke entra a la habitación de Martha. —¡wow! Tienes una vista preciosa Martha— dijo el moreno y la chica asintió.

Chad llego a la habitación de Taylor y copio la acción de Ryan, abrazar a su chica por detrás. —Hola bombón.

En cuanto a Troy entro con Sharpay feliz, traía un short blanco y una playera para la playa color azul marino y tenis para la playa. —Hola señorita Evans ¿está lista para salir un rato con este lince? — le pregunto mientras le ofrecía su brazo.

La chica lo tomo del brazo y sonrió. —Más que lista.

Los 8 estudiantes primero decidieron comer algo, Sharpay y Ryan les comentaron que ellos solo tomaran asiento y en unos segundos llego el mayordomo para anotar lo que querían de comer y 15 minutos después habían comido algo sumamente delicioso.

Después de esto decidieron salir un momento a caminar y quedaron de verse cerca del muelle a las 3 pm. Ryan y Kelsie estaban preparando la actividad de las 3 de la tarde mientras la joven estaba contándole de una canción en la que estaba trabajando por otro lado Chad y Taylor estaban sorprendidos del cambio en Sharpay y de cómo había afectado a Troy, se le miraba mucho más feliz que cuando estaba con Gabriella ¿Eso era posible? Quizá todo este tiempo en realidad ellos mismos eran los que estuvieron equivocados con la rubia…

Mientras que Zeke y Martha estaban caminando por la arena, el moreno le dio a probar unas galletas nuevas en las que estaba trabajando. —¡Zeke! Son estupendas— dijo la joven de cabellos chinos. —¿Crees que Sharpay quiera probarlas? — interrogo el moreno algo penoso, la joven le puso una mano en su hombro. —Estoy segura que le encantaran.

Por otro lado Gabriella estaba espiando a Troy y Sharpay quienes estaban sentados sobre la arena y viendo las olas ir y venir. —Es una vista increíble y me encanta estar aquí me relaja— confeso Sharpay quien tenía su vista fija en el mar, Troy no pudo contenerse y coloco sus manos sobre el rostro de la rubia haciendo que ella lo mirara directo a los ojos y segundos después se dieron un tierno beso.

La señorita Montez estaba que estallaba en celos ¿Cómo era posible? ¡Como!.

—Sharpay, este tiempo contigo es muy importante para mí, gracias por esto— dijo mientras la acogía en un abrazo.

Fue entonces que un plan brillante se le ocurrió a Gabriella, ya que no faltaba tanto para las 3 pm, esperaría a que todos se reunieran en el muelle y entraría a hurtadillas a la casa para llevar a cabo su plan malvado.

0o0o0o

Mientras en una lancha no muy lejos de la isla, los chicos estaban poniéndose los trajes de buzo, las señoritas estaban cambiándose mientras ellos estaban de espaldas y una vez puesto se sumergieron en el agua, todos con sus respectivas parejas, miraban los peces tan pequeños y otros medianos de todos colores, los corales, las estrellas marinas, las algas, la vista era preciosa.

En un momento Troy se quedó observando lo hermosa que lucia Sharpay debajo del agua, su gran cabello rubio moviéndose hermosamente en el agua, la joven lo tomo de la mano y continuaron maravillándose en el mar.

0o0o0o0

Después de una gran tarde ahora venía la noche, cada quien fue a su habitación para darse una ducha y cambiarse, con las chicas todo iba normal y con los chicos también excepto por Troy quien ya había salido de bañarse y tenía una tolla cubriéndole la parte baja, su maleta estaba sobre su cama, cuando abrió su valija vio algo de muy mal gusto, lo tomo entre sus manos, acto seguido fue a la habitación de Chad. —Muy gracioso ¿no? ¿Crees que esto es gracioso? — le interrogo de manera molesta.

Chad quien ya estaba por terminar de cambiarse, solo se estaba poniendo una playera. —Viejo ¿de que hablas? — le pregunto extrañado. —De esto— le respondió mostrándole una ropa interior de mujer. —Chad esto no es gracioso.

—¿De quién es eso? No me digas que tú y Sharpay ya…

—¿Qué? ¡No! Esto es… — se detuvo un momento para cerrar la puerta y asegurarse de que nadie escuchara después se acercó a su amigo. —Esto es ropa interior de Gabriella y estaba en mi maleta ¿Quién fue?.

—Viejo ¿crees que fui yo? ¿Por qué haría eso? Eres mi mejor amigo Bolton, jamás te haría esa bajeza y no creo que hayan sido las chicas.

Troy suspiro. —Solo no le digas a nadie ¿de acuerdo? No se lo menciones a Taylor o esto será un verdadero desastre…

0o0o0o0

La noche fue perfecta, Sharpay y Troy juntos en una fogata con sus mejores amigos y todos cantando además de que quien diría que Ryan tocaba muy bien una guitarra acústica, la noche era sin duda una de las mejores acompañada de malvaviscos en palos.

La noche había llegado a su fin y todos los jóvenes fueron a dormir a sus respectivas habitaciones pero para una rubia en especial le costaba conciliar el sueño, estaba tan feliz… ¿Qué podía arruinar su viaje?.

Al día siguiente, todo había sido igual de divertido y Sharpay se sintió conmovida al escuchar unas palabras tiernas de Taylor hacia ella tales como de que la había juzgado mal y estaba decepcionada de lo que Gabriella había hecho.

Y hablando de Gabriella quien los siguió espiando todo el día al darse cuenta que le fallo su plan de la ropa interior intento su as bajo la manga, algo que sabía que no fallaría por mera suerte escucho de la misma Sharpay que iría a tomar un baño en el sauna, esto fue el plan perfecto para dar marcha a algo sumamente malévolo y hacer trizas la posible relación de Troy y Sharpay.

La arpía de Gabriella cito a Troy para un baño en el sauna claro que esto era a nombre de "Sharpay" y como el joven basquetbolista estaba algo nervioso pidió consejo a su mejor amigo quien le insistió en que fuera y que pasara lo que pasar quedara entre él y la rubia.

Troy estaba en baño del sauna cuando escucha que se abre la puerta, ve una silueta y la reconoce a la perfección. —Gabriella ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? — interroga confundido.

El joven se pone de pie dispuesto a irse pero ella lo toma del brazo haciendo que este gire y le de la espalda a la puerta. —¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora? Este viaje era privado ¿Cómo es que estas aquí?.

—Troy… no puedo estar sin ti y sabes que tú estás igual, no puedes estar sin mí— le dijo la chica quien lo abrazo.

—Para nada, estoy muy bien desde que terminamos— le respondió de manera seca acto seguido tomo las manos de la chica y las separo de él.

Gabriella seguía intentado hablar con él hasta que miro la silueta de una mujer es entonces que sabía que tenía que actuar y se le abalanzo para darle un beso.

Es entonces cuando Sharpay abre la puerta para ver esa escena, su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos. —Troy…

Susurro, el joven se quitó rápidamente del beso y se giró para ver a una Sharpay destrozada. —Sharpay espera no es lo que parece yo…

La chica no espero respuesta simplemente salió de ese lugar y de la casa, quería estar sola mientras procesaba lo que sus ojos habían visto ¿Cómo pudo? ¿Cómo pudo jugar con ella así? ¿Cómo?.

15 minutos después en la sala estaban: Zeke, Martha, Chad, Taylor quien miraba con una mirada de enojo a Gabriella y esta solo sonreía de manera perversa, Kelsie consolando a Troy y Ryan furioso.

—¿Cómo es que tú estás aquí? ¿Troy que hacías en el sauna con ella? — interrogo molesto el joven Evans.

—Ryan es mal entendido— se excusó el joven. —Sabes que Bolton no me interesa lo que digas y por tu bien espero que mi hermanita este sana y salva— dijo en un tono serio, tomo las llaves de la casa y salió a buscarla.

En algún lugar de la isla, en la arena y con una hermosa vista al mar se ve a Sharpay cantando…

 _Quizá no fue coincidencia encontrarme contigo  
Tal vez esto lo hizo el destino  
Quiero dormirme de nuevo en tu pecho  
Y después me despierten tus besos_

 _Tu sexto sentido sueña conmigo  
Sé que pronto estaremos unidos  
Esa sonrisa traviesa que vive conmigo  
Sé que pronto estaré en tu camino_

 _Sabes que estoy colgando en tus manos  
Así que no me dejes caer  
Sabes que estoy colgando en tus manos…_

El joven Ryan tomo asiento aun lado de su hermana y la abrazo. —Es una hermosa canción Sharp.

Ella lo miro y lo abrazo con más fuerza y no pudo contener las lágrimas. —Ryan… me duele— fue lo que dijo, su hermano se limitó a abrazarla.

Minutos después la joven se apartó de su hermano. —Pero sabes… eso sirvió para que terminara la canción que se me ocurrió para ti y Kelsie ¿quieres escucharla?.

 _No perderé la esperanza de hablar contigo  
No me importa qué dice el destino  
Quiero tener tu fragancia conmigo  
Y beberme de ti lo prohibido_

 _Sabes que estoy colgando en tus manos  
Así que no me dejes caer  
Sabes que estoy colgando en tus manos…_

Esa noche, Ryan y Sharpay estuvieron en la playa no recuerdan cuanto tiempo y cuando regresaron a la casa todos estaban dormidos y Gabriella fue vetada de la isla por obvias razones.

* * *

 _ **KurisuOkabe50**_ : Saludos! Y gracias por seguir leyendo espero que este capitulo te guste!.

La cancion usada en este episodio fue: Colgando en tus manos de carlos baute y marta sanchez les dejo el link: watch?v=yMUPQJ7TCNk


	9. Chapter 9 El amor duele

**_Disclaimer: HSM no me pertenece y con High School Musical quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._**

 **Fanfiction: La verdadera Sharpay Evans.**

* * *

Capítulo 9. "El amor duele".

* * *

Esa noche, Ryan y Sharpay estuvieron en la playa no recuerdan cuanto tiempo y cuando regresaron a la casa todos estaban dormidos y Gabriella fue vetada de la isla por obvias razones.

Ella solo quería saber ¿Por qué el destino era así de cruel con ella? ¿Qué le estaba preparando el futuro? ¿Realmente amaba a Troy? Porque desde hace algún tiempo se estaba haciendo a la idea que el joven basquetbolista no era un simple capricho… Desde que lo conoció hizo un "clic" y por algunos años pensó que ese clic era correspondido pero todo se derrumbó al llegar Gabriella Montez ¿Qué tenía ella? ¿Qué había logrado en Troy?.

Sharpay Evans tenía una visión del viaje que habían hecho y la verdad no esperaba para nada la escena del sauna ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo Gabriella ahí? ¿Por qué Troy le correspondió el beso? O tal vez pase como en las películas de que la tipa resbalosa hace de todo para separar a la pareja enamorada pero esperen… Ella y Troy no tenían nada serio aun, él no le había hecho la pregunta más importante de todas… no aun.

La rubia sabía que aún tenían más días en la isla por otro lado no pensaba verle la cara a Troy, después de dormir con Ryan en la playa despertaron algo temprano y acto seguido entraron a la gran casa para ducharse esa arena se les había metido hasta por los oídos pero… Nuestra Sharpay no estaba lista para las actividades de hoy día las cuales consistían en pasear por la isla y nadar incluso construir o hacer el intento de unos castillos de arena.

Sharpay estaba acostada de lado en la cama cubierta con su sabana rosada, sus brazos estaban sumergidos debajo de la almohada y su mirada estaba perdida, no tenía ganas de salir hoy. —Shar ¿vienes? Ya estamos listos— dijo Ryan al tiempo que tocaba la puerta.

—No iré Ryan, diviértanse— respondió con una voz casi inaudible, el rubio puso una cara de tristeza, ese viaje lo habían estado planeando entre los 2 y se suponía que serían los mejores días del año sin embargo aquí estaban, el pasándolo de lo lindo con su novia Kelsie y ¿su hermana? Sufriendo por Bolton.

Kelsie toco el hombro de su novio y este giro para verla, las palabras sobraron "No es el momento, déjala sola" era lo que los ojos de la señorita Nielsen decían, Ryan suspiro y dejo de insistir por el otro lado de la puerta Sharpay se arrepentía de cierto modo en haber pensado por unos segundos que Troy iba enserio con ella.

En la sala de estar estaban todos excepto Bolton. —¿Nos vamos? — pregunto Zeke entendiendo que por obvias razones Bolton ni la señorita Evans estaban de ánimos para salir, Ryan asintió y acto seguido tomo la mano de Kelsie y salieron de la casa.

45 minutos habían transcurrido desde que los chicos salieron de casa y la verdad era que Ryan no la estaba pasando nada bien, le hacía falta su hermana, los chicos estaban divirtiéndose jugando en la orilla del mar pero él estaba sentado algo alejado y mirándolos cuando sintió la mano de Kelsie en su hombro. —Hola.

—Lo siento, se supone que deberías divertirte en estos momentos y no estar con tu aburrido novio— se excusó Ryan, honestamente no le gustaba que su querida novia tampoco estuviera disfrutando del viaje, Kelsie negó con la cabeza. —No importa el lugar, lo importante es estar con la persona que quieres.

Respondió la chica. —Kelsie entonces me dices que ¿Troy quería estar con Gabriella en el sauna? — interrogo mirándola directo a los ojos, unos que sentían una mezcla de rabia y dolor.

—Ni siquiera sé que había ella aquí y estoy segura que Troy tiene una buena explicación, Ryan tiene derecho a explicarse ¿no? — dijo Kelsie tratando de defender a su amigo después de todo conocía a Troy y no lo creía capaz de tal bajeza a sabiendas de que con Sharpay estaba descubriendo algo hermoso.

—Lo que Troy diga serán solo excusas, nada puede cambiar lo que le hizo a mi Sharp y sé que es tu amigo pero no puedo Kelsie… no puedo perdonarlo así de fácil— se expresó Ryan dejando un gran dolor en sus palabras, odiaba que lastimaran a su hermana.

—¿Y no cabe la posibilidad de que Troy haya sido engañado? ¿Cómo crees que reaccionaria yo si una chica te besara? Conociéndote y a sabiendas de que me quieres ¿Cómo crees que me sentiría? ¿Crees que no te perdonaría? ¿Crees que no merecerías explicarme esa situación? — cuestiono Kelsie.

Ryan se giro unos segundos enojado ¿tenia razon su chica? Tal vez pero no lo quería admitir. —No es lo mismo Kels..

—Te equivocas Ryan si lo es, Troy tiene su derecho a explicarle a Sharpay lo que paso en el sauna y estoy segura que Gabriella es la culpable de todo ese embrollo y si hizo esto en la playa ten por seguro que intentara más cosas para separarlos— le dijo a su novio seria, Ryan la miro unos segundos, analizando las palabras de su novia.

—¡Chicos! ¡Vengan a jugar con nosotros! — les grito Martha, los jóvenes estaban jugando volibol playero y ocupaban a mas jugadores, Kelsie miro unos segundos a Ryan preocupada pero el chico se puso de pie se sacudió el short y le ofreció una mano a su novia con una sonrisa. —Bien, ganaste pero le costara a Bolton tener mi confianza nuevamente.

La joven de lentes se puso de pie aceptando la ayuda de su chico y corrieron felices a jugar con sus amigos.

Mientras tanto en la casa, Sharpay bajo las escaleras y fue directo a la cocina, hoy los empleados tenían el día libre, tomo un vaso y acto seguido del refrigerador saco un galón de jugo.

Lleno el vaso y dejo ahí el galón en la barra después se giró para ver la estufa y todas las vasijas que tenían en la cocina. —¿Qué tan difícil puede ser cocinar? — hizo la pregunta para sí sola.

15 minutos más tarde, Sharpay era un desastre en la cocina, tenía harina por toda la cara y el tazón transparente tenía una mezcla muy rara de huevos, harina, leche y no sé qué otras cosas le había echado. —¿Qué se supone que haga con esto? — se interrogo mientras miraba la batidora.

La joven traía una blusa de botones blanca y debajo una de tirantes rosada, su short era del mismo color que la blusa de tirantes y traía unos tenis blancos, su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta y definitivamente cocinar no era su fuerte… bueno más bien su fuerte no eran los hotcakes.

—¡Esto es horrible! — se quejó la rubia al darte cuenta que no sabía cómo usar esa cosa y mucho menos sabía si su mezcla sabría igual de deliciosa a cuando Ryan los hacía.

—¿Sharpay? ¿Qué intentas hacer? — entro en la cocina Troy algo sorprendido, el joven traía una playera de manga 3 cuartos color blanco con azul marino y un short beish con tenis de color blanco. —Yo… amm ¿intento cocinar? — respondió rendida, la cocina no era lo suyo.

Troy noto lo llena de harina que estaba la rubia y no pudo evitar reírse esto provoco que la chica frunciera el ceño. —¡No te rías Bolton! — chillo y puso sus manos en sus cadenas en forma de jarra.

—Lo siento señorita Evans ¿necesita ayuda con esa mezcla de hotcakes? — cuestiono el joven basquetbolista mientras se acercaba, Sharpay se cruzó de brazos. —¿Sabes cocinar?.

—¿Perdón? Estas hablando con el mejor cocinero de toda East High— le dijo para después guiñarle el ojo, Sharpay lo golpeo en el hombro. —Bien entonces cocina para nosotros, los empleados tienen el día libre.

—A sus órdenes señorita.

Por unos minutos, mientras Troy estaba cocinando, Sharpay estaba sentada y uno de sus brazos descansaba en la barra y este a su vez sostenía su cabeza, ella estaba mirándolo, cada movimiento que hacía, parecía muy concentrado en lo que hacía, cuando el joven se giraba para poner la mezcla en la estufa era cuando los recuerdos del día anterior llegaban y se sentían como dagas atravesando el corazón de Sharpay…

La rubia sacudió la cabeza, no iba a pensar en ese asunto no al mientras su estómago estaba con un gran apetito. 15 minutos después Sharpay tenía frente a ella unos hermosos y esponjosos hotcakes con fresas encima y cubiertos de deliciosa miel acompañado de un vaso con jugo. —Tengo que admitirlo Bolton, se mira delicioso.

—Adelante señorita Sharpay— le dijo y fue entonces que la chica se degusto ese delicioso platillo, se alegró por unos segundos al pensar en que Troy le había cocinado ¿alguna vez le había cocinado a Gabriella? ¿o ella a Troy? Y justo estas preguntas hicieron que recordara lo de ayer haciendo que su felicidad se borrara del rostro y mirara a Bolton seria. —¿Por qué lo hiciste? — interrogo ella.

Troy sabia de lo que hablaba Sharpay. —Enserio no fui yo, Gabriella…

—¡Oh vamos! Al menos ten los pantalones para decir que querías— dijo la rubia, Troy frunció el ceño. —¿Por qué pones esas palabras en mi boca? — pregunto molesto.

—¿Por qué? Porque si de verdad no quisiste te hubieras podido haber alejado y no dejarte besar por ella— respondió la joven, Troy la miro directamente y se paró de la mesa para ir cercas de ella. —¿Perdón? ¿Estas celosa? ¿de verdad crees que yo quería besarla? Si termine con ella fue porque me di cuenta que no era lo que quería y tú…

—¡Basta! No confundas las cosas Bolton se me hace muy injusto de tu parte que hagas esto, decir que estoy celosa cuando tú mismo me besaste, cuando tú fuiste el que quiso algo más yo solo no quería salir herida y mira lo que hiciste. No son celos, es rabia, es dolor de que hayas jugado con mis sentimientos— le dijo y una lágrima recorrió su ojo derecho.

—¡Yo no jugué contigo! Sharpay… esto es real— le dijo tocándose el corazón. —Lo que quiero formar contigo es muy real…

—No te creo…— dijo y acto seguido se puso de pie para irse y es cuando Bolton la sujeta de la muñeca y la hace girarse. —¡Suéltame Bolton! — exclamo ella, el joven negó con la cabeza. —Tenemos mucho de qué hablar Sharpay— le dijo.

—¡No! No quiero hablar contigo— le respondió y cuando quiso zafarse Troy la jalo con fuerza atrayéndola hacia él y la abrazo. —Por favor Sharpay… hablemos…

0o0o0o0

Era hora de regresar a casa, el viaje había terminado y los chicos pronto estarían preparando todo para año nuevo ¿habrían cosas buenas o malas?.

En la habitación de un moreno que se encontraba sentado en su silla de escritorio mientras jugaba con una pequeña pelotita rebotándola a la pared y atrapándola. —Entonces Troy ¿Qué ocurrió?.

—Ella no quiso hablar Chad… y me siento pésimo, solo quero recuperarla, tenerla cerca, la necesito conmigo— dijo un muy aflijido Troy quien estaba tendido en la cama de su amigo y su brazo derecho estaba cubriéndole la frente ¿podría recuperar a Sharpay? Solo recordó las últimas palabras que dijo "No tenemos nada de qué hablar Troy, suéltame me estas lastimando y no precisamente físicamente".

To be continued…

* * *

 _ **Ultimos capitulos!**_

 _ **KurisuOkabe50:** Hola! Gracias por comentar por un momento pensé que te había aburrido la historia... pero aquí estamos en la recta final del fanfiction :3 y espero te guste el desenlace la esta historia! Saludos y gracias por seguir conmigo!_


	10. Chapter 10 Celos de Troy

**_Disclaimer: HSM no me pertenece y con High School Musical quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._**

 **Fanfiction: La verdadera Sharpay Evans.**

* * *

Capítulo 10. "Celos de Troy".

* * *

Los días en la playa habían acabado, los linces habían regresado a sus hogares, algunos con buenos recuerdos y otros con tragos amargos que es mejor dejarlos en el olvido y quedarse con los momentos hermosos de aquel viaje.

Sharpay Evans no hablo en lo que restaron de las vacaciones de invierno con el basquetbolista Troy Bolton y este intento infinidad de veces poder contactarla pero la rubia no se dejaba y perdir la ayuda de Ryan no le sería tan fácil.

El joven Bolton pensó que al regresar en enero las cosas serían algo diferentes pero lucharía por su rubia, haría todo lo posible por recuperar su confianza y fue cuando se dio cuenta… En verdad la amaba.

¿La amaba? Si antes de conocer a Gabriella la encontraba algo asfixiante pero realmente ¿lo era? O ¿ella solo quería lo mejor para Troy? Siempre pareció que él era un capricho de ella sin embargo al ver el trasfondo de sus acciones pudo notar que Sharpay siempre quiso lo mejor para el…

No todos pueden demostrar con acciones lo que sienten por las otras personas y algunos es muy fácil hablar pero es otra cosa actuar en este caso Sharpay Evans había demostrado con hechos los sentimientos que tenía hacia el joven basquetbolista y ¿Qué había hecho Troy Bolton para demostrar los sentimientos encontrados por Sharpay? Nada.

Pero lo cierto es que no todo estaría tan fácil para Troy Bolton y ni siquiera Sharpay Evans se imaginaba lo que iba a ocurrir en ese nuevo periodo escolar…

Era una mañana hermosa en Albuquerque, Los hermanos Evans iban con toda la actitud de iniciar un nuevo periodo en su amada escuela East High. Las cosas estaban como de costumbre, Sharpay tan glamurosa como siempre estaba en los asientos de enfrente y su hermano estaba abrazando a Kelsie por detrás al tiempo que descansaba su barbilla en el hombro derecho de la joven. —Bien entonces iremos al cine el viernes por la noche— reafirmaba los planes la señorita Nielsen.

—Si ¡será fabuloso! Tenía tantas ganas de ver esa película— comento Ryan haciendo referencia a una película del género de terror. —¿Hablan de la monja? — entro Taylor en la plática al tiempo que los saludo. —¡Si! Esa misma dicen que está muy buena ¿ya la viste? — respondió emocionado Ryan.

—Oh cariño he tenido pesadillas con esa horrible cara, preguntale a Chad a el se le ocurrio llevarme al preestreno— dijo la morena quien lanzo una mirada asesina a Chad. —Vamos nena admite que fue divertido o al menos las partes donde me abrazabas aterrada— dijo el joven de tez morena mientras se acercaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla a su chica para después saludar a los demás.

—Mi amor esa película es terrible, no la recomiendo— dijo Mckessie quien se puso a acomodar unos cuadernos, Sharpay miro a Ryan. —Ya imagino porque insistes tanto quieres que Kelsie y yo te abracemos aterradas ¿no es así?.

—Oye ver una película de terror con las chicas más hermosas de East High es una oferta que tengo que aprovechar— se defendió el joven rubio.

En eso entra al salón de clases Troy y sin importarle nadie más fue directo a con Sharpay. —¿Podemos hablar? — dijo el chico amablemente, la rubia hizo como que no había nadie enfrente de ella, se puso a ver sus uñas en modo de ignorarlo.

—Sharpay por favor…

Ryan iba a decir algo pero Kelsie lo detuvo, Chad y Taylor miraron expectantes la situación, Martha y Zeke estaban comiendo galletas intrigados por este drama y Gabriella estaba más que extasiada por lo que había logrado.

—Shar…

—¡No! — le respondió mirándolo a los ojos. —No tengo nada que hablar contigo Bolton.

Y antes de que el joven pudiera decir algo llego la señora Darbus. —Buen día jóvenes de East High ya saben la regla del año, celulares fuera de mi vista o me ayudaran con la utilería de teatro, nos hacen falta muchas manos.

Los chicos guardaron los celulares pero justo en eso entro un chico muy apuesto de piel blanca, cabello rubio ligeramente despeinado bellos ojos esmeraldas, sus labios eran de un rosado claro precioso, vestía un suéter negro con las mangas de color gris y un pantalón de mezclilla con unos converse. —Hola mi nom…— fue interrumpido por la señora Darbus.

—Señor Jones agradecería que esperara hasta que yo indique su presencia y no entre a interrumpir mi clase como se le da la gana— le dijo la maestra mirándolo fijo y el chico se rasco la nuca con su mano derecha. —Lo siento profesora, no sucederá de nuevo…

Todos rieron pero hubo algo que cautivo a Sharpay, el joven parecía un verdadero príncipe y su entrada fue algo graciosa, el chico la miro unos segundos y le sonrió fue entonces que Sharpay lo supo, de entre todas las que estaban en el salón de clases ese chico Jones le estaba sonriendo solo a ella.

El mundo pareció detenerse y ahora solo existían el joven Jones y Sharpay.

—Bien su nombre es Steve Jones y cursara este periodo con nosotros ayúdenlo a sentirse como en casa bien Jones puede sentarse donde quiera y rápido que la clase ya empezó.

Cuando Steve pasó a un lado de Sharpay puedo escuchar perfectamente un susurro de ella "bien venido a East High Jones".

Había una persona en el salón de clases que no tenía ni 5 minutos que había conocido a Steve Jones y ya lo odiaba, si era Troy Bolton, había notado como el miraba a Sharpay, _su_ Sharpay.

Una vez acabaron las clases la rubia se quedó unos minutos con la profesora Darbus quien le hizo un comentario que la chica no esperaba. —Sharpay no sé qué haya pasado en las vacaciones pero se puede notar que tú y Bolton no están bien… no sé si sea para siempre pero no dejes que eso afecte tu año escolar y más importante ese joven nuevo te miraba mucho durante la clase quizá deberías enseñarle las instalaciones de nuestra querida escuela ¿no crees?.

—Señora Darbus yo…

—Linda no me tienes que explicar nada, yo quiero lo mejor para ti y los demás.

La rubia sonrió y justo cuando salió del salón de clases a unos cuantos pasillos estaba la arpía de Gabriella hablando con Steve, la rubia rodo sus ojos ¿era tan fácil? O sea ni siquiera espero más tiempo después de lo ocurrido en las vacaciones…

Respiro profundo y dejo salir el aire, no dejaría que esa arpía arruinara su año. L satisfacción no se había sentido tan bien desde hace mucho tiempo, cuando la joven Evans paso a un lado de ellos Steve la siguió con sus ojos y se excusó con Gabriella para ir detrás de la hermosa rubia. —¡Oye!.

—Ah… eres el nuevo ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? — dijo la hermosa Sharpay mientras llegaba a su casillero rosado. —Wow te gusta mucho el rosa, sabes es injusto que tu sepas de mí y yo ni siquiera se tu nombre…

La chica abrió su casillero y saco un libro no antes de mirarse al espejo y ver lo linda que lucía ese día. —Soy Sharpay Evans.

—Es un hermoso nombre oye… ¿Crees que podrías enseñarme toda la escuela? Algo como un recorrido turístico— pregunto el chico con una carita tierna. —¿Se supone que diga que si al ver tu carita de borrego a medio morir? — dijo la chica soltando una risa.

Steve quedo impresionado ¿Quién podía resistir una carita así? Pero después sonrió. —Sabes Sharpay ahora me interesas más…

—Vaya… parece que ya eres amiga del nuevo que rápida— se metió una tercera persona a la charla de los rubios, Steve pudo notar que Sharpay rodo los ojos, la persona que se había metido a su conversación estaba detrás de ella, la joven cerro su casillero y se giró para encarar a Bolton.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres Troy? — le pregunto. —¿Sharpay es… tu novio? De ser así discúlpame no pensé… bueno es que una chica tan linda como tu ¡claro! Era obvio que tendría novio pero…

La señorita Evans miro a Jones seria y después miro a Troy directo a los ojos. —Él no es mi novio y es hora de irnos Steve tienes mucho que ver de la escuela— fueron sus últimas palabras y tomo al joven de ojos esmeraldas del brazo y salieron dejando a un Troy enojado.

En el tiempo libre que Sharpay y Steve convivieron, la chica se dio cuenta que era un agradable sujeto y además compartía su amor por el teatro y el canto, en su antigua escuela Jones participaba todas las veces que podía en obras de teatro y canto.

Por otro lado en el comedor de la escuela estaba Troy apretando una naranja al punto de que la dejo sin forma redonda, la exprimió con su propia mano, Chad miro esto. —¡Viejo! Tranquilo ahora eres asesino de naranjas.

—No soporto la idea de que ese tipo este con ella— expreso el joven basquetbolista.

—Bueno tampoco debió ser agradable para ella verte con Gabriella…

—Chad eso fue diferente…

0o0o0o0o0

Los días transcurrieron y Steve se hizo amigo rápidamente de Sharpay, Ryan y Kelsie, comía con ellos y tenía muchos detalles con la rubia como abrirle la puerta, regalarle una flor, pequeños detalles que hacían que el roto corazón de la rubia empezara a sanar de a poco, tampoco es como que la rubia se estuviera ilusionando tan rápido.

Troy Bolton se dio cuenta de todas estas atenciones que Steve Jones tenía con Sharpay ¿Sera posible que la rubia se enamore de ese tipo? ¡No! No podía permitirlo, Troy la amaba…

En un intento desesperado le pidió un consejo a Chad pero la verdad ¿Qué tan bueno había sido pedirle un consejo a su mejor amigo?.

—Combate fuego con fuego Bolton, te está dando celos. Tú dale el doble de celos.

To be continued…

* * *

 _ **Ultimos capitulos!**_

 _ **KurisuOkabe50:** Hola! Es un placer leerte una vez más! Y animo con los estudios! Yo ya termine y me encuentro haciendo practicas profesionales, todo esfuerzo tiene su recompensa, saludos!._


	11. Chapter 11 Traición

**_Disclaimer: HSM no me pertenece y con High School Musical quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._**

 **Fanfiction: La verdadera Sharpay Evans.**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 11 "La traición". (Penúltimo episodio).**_

* * *

En algún momento todos hemos escuchado esa frase "no juegues con fuego porque puedes salir quemado" en el caso de Troy eso de darle celos a Sharpay tendría repercusiones muy grandes…

Esa mañana en East High nadie esperaba a que Troy entrara a clases junto con Gabriella Montez y lo que era más… ambos tomados de la mano justo entre de todos se dieron un beso de piquito, esto no paso desapercibido por Sharpay ya que prácticamente se besaron en su cara.

¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo Troy? ¿A que estaba jugando? ¿No se suponía que él estaba súper enamorado de ella? Gabriella no tenía amigos en la escuela y por otro lado Bolton había anunciado sus sentimientos hacia la rubia y que haría lo que fuera por recuperarla pero ¿se supone que la recuperaría volviendo con Gabriella?.

El corazón de Sharpay se rompió en mil pedazos, dolía, dolía ver a la persona que amo por varios años con otra y que esa otra persona fuera una farsante… una mustia… una maldita.

La mano de Sharpay que sostenía su pluma rosada apretó con fuerza el bolígrafo y esto fue visto por Steve quien entendió que si le había afectado ver a ese tipo con la muchacha.

La clase con la señora Dabus transcurrió muy lenta demasiado para la rubia, un minuto parecía ser eterno, la profesora se había percatado del acercamiento de Bolton y Montez ¿paso algo que ella no supiera? Continuo con su clase como cualquier otro día sin embargo pudo notar lo distraída que estaba la rubia ¿Estaba pensando en Troy y Gabriella?.

—Hoy pueden salir temprano, la clase termino— dijo Darbus y de inmediato Sharpay salió del salón seguida por el joven James. —Hey, Sharpay…

Le grito pero la joven continuo caminando y pareció acelerar el paso fue entonces que Steve puso velocidad a sus pies y le hizo frente. —Te estoy hablando Sharpay.

—¿Qué quieres? — le respondió cruzándose de brazos. —Vi tu reacción cuando entraron al salón Troy y Gabriella ¿Te pesa?.

—No es de tu incumbencia Steve— le dijo desviando la mirada.

—Lo único que sé es que la escoria debería estar con la escoria y tú te mereces algo mejor que una basura como Bolton ¿no crees?.

Sharpay lo miro directo a los ojos y no supo ni porque pero lo abrazo… En ese abrazo Steve pudo sentir lo indefensa que era Sharpay y le correspondió el abrazo, el cuidaría de ella. —Yo te cuido Sharpay.

Steve no ocupaba saber a detalle la historia de la rubia y el basquetbolista simplemente sabía que Troy era un idiota y Sharpay necesitaba un hombro en el cual llorar, el mismo se encargaría de que la rubia no pensara más en Troy.

.

.

.

Los días transcurrieron lo que dieron origen a semanas y estas a su vez a 2 meses en los cuales Steve había estado sacando a pasear a la rubia y de un momento a otro le propuso tener una cita ya que la mayoría de las salidas eran con Ryan y Kelsie, en plena primera cita paso algo inesperado…

—El oso de peluche es precioso Steve— le dijo la señorita Evans mientras alzaba el osito, esa noche habían decidido ir al parque de atracciones.

—Tú eres lo más hermoso que mis ojos hayan visto Sharpay…

La joven se detuvo unos segundos para ver directo a los ojos a Steve y fue entonces que ambos jóvenes acortaron la distancia y unieron sus labios en un tierno beso, Steve sintió mariposas en su estómago algo similar a lo que Sharpay sintió en esos momentos.

Esa noche en la que se dieron un tierno beso fue que Steve James le hizo la gran pregunta a Sharpay " ¿quieres ser mi novia?" y fue entonces que la rubia sintió que merecía ser feliz, no debía cargar con el pasado de Troy Bolton, no todos eran como ese sujeto, quien solo estaba jugando con ella…

Habían chicos como Steve que sabían cómo tratar a una dama y buscaban una chica como ella, linda y que apreciara los sentimientos.

.

.

.

Por otro lado Chad y Troy estaban discutiendo. —¡Cómo pudiste Bolton!.

—¡Chad! Escúchame por favor— suplico el chico, estaban en la habitación de Bolton pero el moreno estaba que echaba chispas, se había enterado del plan de Bolton para recuperar a su rubia, su plan era regresar con Gabriella y que le dieran tantos celos a Sharpay que ambos terminarían regresando, el plan era cruel más que nada porque significaba utilizar a una persona.

—Es que no puedo entender ¿Por qué diablos estas con Gabriella fingiendo ser novios? Es estúpido y ¿para que? Para que según tú Sharpay regrese contigo…

—¡Tú me diste la idea! Dijiste "combate fuego con fuego".

—Viejo pero no usando a Gabriella ¿Te das cuenta? Estas cayendo tan bajo como lo hizo ella.

—Yo… confió en que esto funcionara además Gabriella es consiente del plan y dijo que me ayudaría…

—Bolton no seas ingenuo, ella está contigo para hacer sentir mal a Sharpay no lo hace por buena persona. Todo lo que pueda molestar a Sharpay a Gabriella le gusta.

—Chad te prometo que esto terminara más pronto de lo que crees.

Después de esta charla entre mejores amigos, al día siguiente se hizo oficial la relación entre Steve y Sharpay en toda East High. Una princesa con un verdadero caballero, eso era lo que la reina del hielo merecía.

Sin embargo había gente que no se alegraba con esta noticia entre esas personas Gabriella Montez quien ideo rápidamente una estrategia para meterse entre la rubia y el joven James.

La señorita Montez comenzó a hablarle más seguido cuando Sharpay no estaba cercas de él o le guiñaba el ojo entre clases incluso le mandaba besos, esto no le gustaba a Steve, él se encontraba muy bien con su hermosa Sharpay y no quería problemas así que opto por tomar una decisión sabia y hablar directamente con Gabriella y dejar las cosas en claro.

—Gabriella tenemos que hablar tú y yo muy seriamente— le dijo Steve, la morena asintió pero lo tomo de la mano. —Aquí no Steve hay mucha gente— y fue con esas palabras que se lo llevo a un armario y puso candado a la puerta.

—Tócame Steve— le susurro la señorita Montez al tiempo que se acercaba al joven pero este puso sus manos en los hombros de ella y la separo de él. —Tengo novia señorita Montez, esto fue una mala idea solo quiero pedirle que mantenga su distancia y déjeme salir.

Gabriella se cruzó de brazos, estaba algo oscuro pero la poca luz se pudo ver una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de la Montez. —¿Ella no te ha ofrecido hacerlo verdad?.

Antes de que el joven James pudiera responder Gabriella tomo una mano de él y la puso sobre su pecho. —Anímate bebe, nadie se enterara.

El joven Steve tenía una batalla mental, no podía ceder aun cuando Sharpay y él no habían llegado al paso de tener sexo, era una trampa muy sucia por parte de Gabriella tentarlo con tan buen producto.

Gabriella no soltó la mano de Steve lo que hizo fue guiarla para que sintiera más su busto. —Sé que te gusta, será nuestro pequeño secreto.

Y fue entonces cuando el juicio de Steve James se nublo y cedió ante la hermosa mujer que tenía enfrente, la beso salvajemente. —Muy bien Steve, así se hace— fueron las palabras que susurro Gabriella pero el joven James no la dejo continuar ya que quería ir directo al acto y la desvistió con desesperación… El resto es historia.

Es increíble lo que una mujer puede llegar a hacer para arruinar la vida de algunas personas… Quien diría que Gabriella Montez caería tan bajo para arruinar la relación de Sharpay, eso solo hablaba de lo que en realidad siempre fue Gabriella, una perra.

Ese maldito encuentro sexual entre Gabriella y Steve no solo ocurrió en esa vez, esos encuentros continuaron repitiéndose, Gabriella estaba destruyendo a Sharpay lentamente, si, Steve aún estaba con la rubia pero estaba cambiando, le cancelaba cenas o citas por "motivos de escuela" cuando en realidad se iba a un hotel para estar con Gabriella la mencionada Montez no tenía problemas ya que Troy solo al usaba en la escuela fuera de la escuela eran desconocidos.

Pero si Steve ya no sentía lo mismo por Sharpay ¿Por qué seguía con ella? Simple, era parte del plan de Gabriella que este tipo siguiera con ella y en el momento más inesperado hacerla caer en una depresión tan profunda que deseara no haber tenido una relación con Troy o Steve, que su tristeza la llevara a cometer estupideces y pierda todo lo que ama.

.

.

.

—¿Cómo que me cancelas Steve? — le interrogo Sharpay enojada. — _Lo siento linda salió de pronto esta reunión con los de teatro y tengo que cumplir._

Estaban por llamada, se suponía que esta noche se verían para celebrar sus 3 meses de novios pero ahora el joven James le cancela ¿enserio?. —No puedes hacerme esto… planee este día con tiempo y lo sabes…

— _Sharpay odio que te pongas así ¿puedes entender que me surgió este compromiso?._

—Tú ¿puedes entender que tu prioridad debería ser yo?.

— _No discutiré contigo, no puedo verte hoy._

Y Steve le colgó por primera vez el teléfono, la rubia solto unas lágrimas y como pudo le marco a Kelsie y le conto lo que estaba pasando. — _Sharpay lamento escuchar todo eso pero ¿enserio te dijo que había algo de teatro? Eso es imposible, la srta. Darbus salió de la ciudad y no había nada programado…_

Fue entonces que la rubia se secó las lágrimas y le colgó a su mejor amiga acto seguido tomo las llaves del auto y salió de la casa, Steve tendría mucho que explicar, astutamente se estaciono a una cuadra de la casa de su novio y por lo visto el chico aun no salía de su casa…

—Maldito ¿Por qué me mentiste? ¿A dónde piensas ir y con quién?.

Fue una frase que se dijo a sí misma en eso ve a su novio salir de la casa y parecía que estaba hablando con alguien una vez que arranco el auto, ella se encargó seguirlo disimuladamente pero al parecer este tipo iba tan centrado que ni se dio cuenta del auto rosado que lo seguía, todo esto se volvió algo extraño cuando vio que Steve llego a la casa de Gabriella ¿Qué rayos?.

—¿Qué rayos haces aquí? ¿Por qué en la casa de Gabriella? — se preguntó la chica y solo esperaba a ver que más pasaba y fue entonces que sus ojos vieron algo que le partió el corazón: Gabriella salió y cuando vio a Steve lo abrazo pero lo peor fue que cuando se subieron al auto se dieron un beso…

Fue inevitable que las lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas. —Malditos…

Su cabeza decía que ya había visto suficiente pero su corazón le dictaba que debía seguirlos para ver a donde rayos iban y todo fue tan claro cuando esos 2 se dirigieron a un hotel…

Sharpay no tenía ganas de regresar a su casa y mucho menos de ver a alguno de sus amigos, quería estar sola y tratar de procesar lo que había ocurrido. ¿Qué había hecho la chica para merecer esto? ¿Por qué no podía ser feliz con alguien? ¿siempre que iniciara una relación la perra de Gabriella jugaría sucio?.

Fue entonces que su trágica historia le sirvió para redactar una canción…

 _¿Por qué? Si lo único que hice fue_ _  
amarte con toda mi alma, te adoraba  
con todas mis fuerzas, creí en tus  
promesas de amarme por siempre y ya vez,  
Que paso. Hoy me dices que vas a marcharte  
y que todo acabo, Que tal solo era un  
juego, todo era mentira que nunca me amaste,  
Que solo fingías amor. Y te ríes al verme  
sufriendo y me dices que todo esto ha sido  
un error. Ojalá, Que la vida te cobre con  
creces el daño que me haces, Que no encuentres  
amor, Y si un día lo encuentras, Fracases  
que a quien llames amor, se convierta en  
tu peor enemigo y se burle de ti, como  
lo haces conmigo…_

 _To be continued…_

* * *

 _Canción usada en este episodio: Ojalá de pesado._

 _ **KurisuOkabe50** : Quiero darle las gracias por el apoyo que me has brindado en esta historia y espero que el final sea de tu total agrado… pensare en algunos oneshot de Sharpay y Troy en su momento ¿Qué te parece? Espero tengas felices fiestas decembrinas! Un beso y un abrazo fuerte._


	12. Chapter 12 El nuevo comienzo

**_Disclaimer: HSM no me pertenece y con High School Musical quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._**

 **Fanfiction: La verdadera Sharpay Evans.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12 "El nuevo comienzo". (FINAL).**

* * *

Sharpay Evans estaba destrozada, se fue de aquel horrible lugar llorando y con el corazón hecho pedazos, el destino era cruel con ella ¿Por qué no podía ser feliz con alguien? ¿Qué clase de karma estaba pagando? Sin darse cuenta llego a East High, su segundo hogar.

Entro a hurtadillas solo para llegar hasta la azotea y encontrar ese lugar hermoso y hacer lo que mejor hacia cuando estaba triste o feliz: cantar.

Se puede decir que la joven Sharpay pasó casi toda la noche componiendo otra canción, eran las 6 am cuando releyó su obra de arte y sonrió un poco. Por otro lado ese día curiosamente Troy sintió muchas ganas de ir a su lugar favorito y lo que encontró lo sorprendió… Una Sharpay cantando con unas lágrimas en las mejillas justo como hace tiempo atrás la encontró… ¿irónico, no?.

 _Que me dice que me quiere_ _  
Que vivir sin mí no puede  
Que lo agobian los momentos en que no estoy junto a él  
Que siempre me había esperado  
Que era a quien había soñado  
La que su mamá quería pa' que fuera su mujer…_

Troy no puedo evitar sonreír con la letra de la canción era algo al estilo de Sharpay, se acercó poco a poco hacia la joven y antes de que ella cantara, Troy se la adelanto y comenzó a cantar la otra estrofa.

 _Que mis ojos son estrellas_ _  
Que mi risa es la más bella  
Que todos mis atributos son perfectos para **ella**  
Que si fuera un retratista  
Que si fuera un buen artista  
Yo sería su Mona Lisa y hasta un tango de Gardel  
Y a **ella** solo lo trago yo…_

Ella se sorprendió pero en ese momento solo quería terminar de cantar y sacar todo lo que traía dentro.

 _Quiero que tú sepas que tú no eres para mí_ _  
Que tú no eres para mí, siempre supe pero no hice caso  
Que ni se te ocurra aparecer por aquí  
Aparecer por aquí  
Con tus enredos y cuentos baratos  
Quiero que tú sepas que yo no soy para ti  
Que no yo soy para ti, siempre supe pero no hice caso  
Que ni se me ocurra estar de nuevo junto a ti  
Estar de nuevo junto a ti  
Mi corazón no aguanta más fracasos…_

Después de esa gran liberación Bolton se arriesgó a quedarse y charlar con Sharpay Evans. —Y eso fue lo que paso anoche… quizá no me creas pero ¿para qué te mentiría? No tendría caso…

Sharpay le confeso lo que había descubierto anoche y la verdad es que Troy no se sorprendía tanto si la Montez se había prestado al juego de los celos ¿Qué se podía esperar de ella? Troy Bolton puso una mano en el hombro de la joven y le dijo "todo estará bien".

Ella se secó las lágrimas. —¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo sabes que todo saldrá bien? Tú regresaste con ella y así nos pagaron los dos…

El chico se rasco la nuca algo nervioso. —Si bueno… respecto a eso yo solo hice un trato con Gabriella para darte y celos y de alguna forma pensé que con eso podríamos estar juntos otra vez…

La rubia le golpea el hombro. —¿Cómo pudiste pensar eso Bolton? ¡Eres un tonto! — le dijo pero no enojada, en forma de broma ¿enserio pensó que con celos ella regresaría con él?.

Troy se sobo en brazo. —Pegas fuerte…

—Pero Troy… lo que me dijiste es cruel incluso para ti.

El joven Bolton la mira directo a los ojos. —¿Qué querías que hiciera? No me dejabas explicarte nada y luego llega este tipo queriendo enamorar a la mujer que _amo._

Ella puso atención a toda su explicación pero lo que su cerebro repitió como disco rayado fue el "a la mujer que amo". —¿Qué?.

—Si Sharpay Evans _te amo_ como a nadie y fue un martirio verte con otro, yo deseaba ese lugar, tenerte en mis brazos y probar tus dulces labios…

—Esto es tan injusto… yo nunca te deje de amar, con Steve fue una dulce atracción que pensé que había llegado al paso de quererlo pero todo murió cuando me di cuenta que me ponía los cuernos con Gabriella Montez…

—No te merece y tal vez tampoco yo pero quiero ser lo que tú buscas y que estés conmigo siempre— le dijo Troy al tiempo que tomo las manos de ella y la miro directo a los ojos.

—¿Cómo puedo estar segura que no me lastimaras como Steve?.

—Te amo y las leyes del amor es entregar cariño sincero a la persona, no lastimarla y no forzarla a nada. Además ya dijiste que me amas por lo tanto creo que nos merecemos una segunda oportunidad ¿no crees? O me harás pedírtela con alguna canción o baile gracioso, puedo hacerlo solo tú vales eso y mucho más Sharpay.

La rubia sonrió y al notar que aún seguían tomados de la mano, sujeto con fuerza las de Troy. —Quiero intentarlo pero por el momento tenemos un asunto pendiente con 2 personas…

—Estoy de acuerdo pero por el momento enserio te vez pésima necesitas cambiarte y ponerte glamurosa como la Sharpay Evans que conozco…

Ella le golpeo el hombro otra vez sonriendo. —Se supone que debes decirme que este como este me veo hermosa, Bolton.

—¡Oh! Discúlpame hermosa señorita en eso tienes toda la razón pero no todos están enamorados de ti como yo… o tal vez pero eso solo me haría sentir celoso.

—Bueno la cosa es que… no tengo cambios en mi casillero— dijo la chica algo sonrojada y ya casi iban a entrar todos los estudiantes a clases ¿Cómo iban a solucionar esto?.

—Sabes creo que en mi casillero tengo la solución, vamos— dialogo y se puso de pie ofreciéndole ayuda a su enamorada quien acepto, una vez que estaban en el casillero de Troy el chico saco su uniforme de basquetbolista.

—Bueno te puedo prestar la jersey ¿Qué dices? — le interrogo mientras le ofrecía la jersey, ella dudo unos segundos pero la termino aceptando.

.

.

.

Un vez todos entraron a clases notaron la jersey que traía Sharpay ¿Cómo es posible que ella traiga el uniforme de Troy Bolton si este tiene novia y es Gabriella Montez además Sharpay está saliendo con Steve? Estas preguntas y muchas más se hacían algunos alumnos de East High, una vez finalizaron las clases, Troy junto con Sharpay citaron a Gabriella y Steve para hablar en un salón vacío.

—¿Sharp? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué estamos los 4 aquí y sobre todo porque estas con Troy? — interrogo Steve haciéndose el inocente, Sharpay rodo sus ojos y puso una de sus manos en su cadera. —Deja de mentir Steve, sabes bien porque estamos aquí, lo nuestro se acabó.

El joven Steve se molestó. —¿Por qué? Y además ¿Por qué traes la jersey de Bolton? ¿hay algo que deba saber? — interrogo el joven, la rubia miro a Troy y se sonrojo un poco. —El me hizo un favor al prestármela y al menos nosotros si respetamos una relación no como ustedes que se metieron y ni siquiera tienen los pantalones para aceptarlo.

—¿Qué? ¿de qué hablas linda? Yo jamás he estado con esta zorra— dijo Steve negándolo todo, si había algo que le habían enseñado era negar todo aun cuando tuvieran pruebas.

—¡A quien le dices zorra cara de estúpido! — le grito Gabriella enojada. —Cuando menos se hombre y acepta que fuiste infiel Steve— le dijo Troy a lo que Steve lo miro enojado. —Si y ¿Qué? No puedo entender como teniendo tan buen producto nunca quisiste hacerle cositas malas.

—Enserio dan pena…— fue lo que dijo Sharpay.

—No reina… tú provocaste esto, tanto tiempo esperando para que pudiéramos estar juntos y nunca aflojaste.

—No me voy a meter con el primer idiota que se me cruce en el camino, tal vez otras si pero yo no— se defendió Sharpay.

—Por cierto… son unos bobos porque hasta apenas ahorita se dieron cuenta que les pusimos el cuerno jajaja ¡esto lleva más tiempo del que creen! — les dijo Gabriella burlándose.

Troy y Sharpay intercambian miradas y ríen. —En realidad ustedes son los bobos, todo esta conversación se estuvo transmitiendo en vivo para dejar en claro lo malvados que pueden ser algunos estudiantes de East High.

Y en eso de un escritorio sale Ryan con su teléfono grabando todo. —Hola idiotas.

El asunto es que tanto Steve como Gabriella tuvieron que cambiarse de escuela ya que no podían soportar que nadie les hablara mientras tanto Troy y Sharpay decidieron empezar de cero, tendrán citas como se deben y cuando el momento de iniciar su relación llegue estarán preparados…

Era como un fin de semana cualquiera para los hermanos rubios pero la diferencia era que hoy salían con Troy y Kelsie, irían al cine para ver una peli de marvel que habían estado esperando por mucho tiempo, en plena sala de cine sin querer Troy y Sharpay rosan sus manos al querer tomar palomitas lo que hace que se vean unos segundos sonrían y se toman de la mano por otro lado Ryan tenia abrazada a su chica y disfrutaban de la película, todo era perfecto.

 _"Las lecciones que no traen consigo algo de dolor no valen la pena… después de todo nadie puede obtener algo sin dar nada a cambio pero una vez que se supera ese dolor se gana un corazón lo suficientemente fuerte como para ya nunca más ser vencido… si un corazón de acero"._

 **FIN.**

* * *

 ** _CANCION UTILIZADA: TU NO ERES PARA MI- FANNY LU._**

 ** _FRASE DE EDWARD ELRIC DE FMAB AL FINALIZAR LA SERIE: USADA AL FINAL DEL FANFIC._**

* * *

 ** _Agradecimientos especiales a :_** _Kurisu_ _Okabe50 por todo el apoyo ofrecido en el transcurso de esta historia y a todos los que leyeron y siguieron fielmente la historia hasta el final..._

 ** _Agradecimientos especiales a quienes marcaron esta historia como favorita y para seguirla: KurisuOkabe50, MaT1130 y danielaswagger00._**

 ** _GRACIAS POR TODO! FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!._**

 ** _UN BESO Y UN ABRAZO A TODOS._**


End file.
